We Got Married
by E.Tblog
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un joven artista que sufre de ansiedad. Este se ve obligado a participar en una reality, cuyo principal objetivo, es mostrar al público cómo nace el amor entre dos desconocidos, a medida que conviven como una pareja recién casada en el lapso de un año.
1. Prologo

We Got Married

 _Prólogo_

Era, en momentos así, que se sentía pleno; cuando sentía la sangre correr por sus venas y el aliento caliente saliendo precipitadamente de su boca.

Giró de forma rápida, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y soltarse a través de la danza. Amaba la vibración que hacían sus cuerdas vocales al transmitir, de forma melódica, esas palabras que escribió bajo un arrebato emocional en una simple hoja de papel.

Era, en momentos así, que se sentía vivo: cuando sentía el dolor del esfuerzo palpitar en su cuerpo, la experiencia de hacer lo que amaba; se asemejaba a la vida de muchas formas. El dolor muscular y el ardor en su garganta, el sentirse satisfecho al acercarse a la perfección, el sentirse frustrado al no conseguirla… Y al final, fallar 3 veces en el mismo paso a lo largo de todo el concierto. Eso era la vida.

Esa era _su_ vida.

El miedo le presionaba el pecho y sus inseguridades dominaban su mente haciéndolo dudar de cada paso que daba. Se movía de forma inconsciente, guiándose por la memoria corporal de tantos ensayos previos; tratando desesperadamente de calmar su mente y de mantener la compostura. Se esforzaba por conservar su actuación, al momento que trataba de ignorar el cúmulo de emociones mezclándose en su pecho.

Sería una falacia decir que su presentación se vería empañada por el arrebato emocional que lo devoraba desde adentro y que luchaba por salir a la luz. Por el contrario, tanto el público como sus compañeros se sentían eclipsados por el sonido de su voz: cada palabra que soltaba estaba bañada de la frustración que inundaba su pecho.

Soltó un melódico grito agónico y dio un último giro, al momento que tomaba la mano de su compañera y la hacía girar grácilmente entre sus brazos. Con una mueca llena de rencor, la chica lo apartó bruscamente de ella y se lanzó a los brazos del chico moreno presente en el escenario. El azabache que acababa de ser abandonado se llevó una mano al pecho, con una expresión contorsionada por el dolor, y entonó la última parte de la canción, con un marcado resentimiento que hizo estremecer a más de uno.


	2. Capítulo I: ¿Matrimonio?

We Got Married

Capítulo I

"¿Matrimonio?"

Las luces se fueron apagando, hasta dejar el ambiente sumido en la penumbra característica del final de un concierto. El bullicio del público se hizo ensordecedor y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios, a pesar del cansancio físico y emocional que sofocaba su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar hacer una leve reverencia hacia su público. Incluso sabiendo que no podían verlo entre tanta oscuridad, creía que les debía esa muestra de respeto y agradecimiento. Aún sentía la agitación de la danza en su cuerpo; no obstante, no podía identificar si el malestar que oprimía su pecho se debía el esfuerzo físico o a la maraña de pensamientos que ahogaban su mente: "¿Lo hice bien? ¿pude haberlo hecho mejor? Definitivamente pude haberlo hecho mejor, esto no es suficiente". Incógnitas sin respuesta fija; pues, ni las mejores estadísticas de ventas, pueden dar una respuesta satisfactoria a la interrogativas nacidas bajo la ansiedad y la presión que deja la insatisfacción hacia el trabajo realizado.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios al momento que se bajaba de la tarima, adentrándose, de forma inevitable, en una superflua conversación con sus compañeros de grupo, acerca de cómo (a pesar de los contratiempos) el concierto había sido un éxito.

El positivismo mostrado por sus compañeros luchaba por hacerle competencia a la decepción que lo anidaba; quizás así es como debían ser las cosas. Quizás, tan solo, su esfuerzo sí había sido suficiente… Quizás podría darse el privilegio de sentirse satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se despidió cortésmente de sus amigos, adentrándose en su camerino.

Se recostó en la puerta. Agotado, paseó sus ojos por la habitación y sintió rápidamente cómo la opresión en su pecho ganaba terreno; logrando que una sensación de vacío naciera en su estómago y se extendiera al resto de su cuerpo, dejándolo levemente mareado.

Suspiró derrotado y se acercó al sillón dispuesto en la habitación. Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de centro, contemplándolo en sus manos con indecisión. Se sentía un descarado, un mal ser humano; habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que llamó y ahora lo hacía únicamente para ahogar la voz en su cabeza que le recordaba sus constantes fallos.

Se tiró en el sillón y se llevó las rodillas al pecho en un intento de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, buscando de forma inconsciente que ese gesto lo ayudara a mantener sus emociones a raya. Marcó ese característico número con nostalgia y se llevó el celular a la oreja, sintiendo su pecho retorcerse cuando esa voz familiar lo saludó con afecto.

⎯Siento no haber llamado este mes⎯fue lo primero que soltó, en un intento fallido de liberarse de ese cúmulo sentimental que lo hostigaba.

El silencio prevaleció en la línea por unos cuantos segundos, antes que la cálida risa de su madre resonara en la línea.

⎯Yuuri, no tienes que disculparte por eso, sé que estás ocupado. Esa presentación pública fue maravillosa, cantaste como un ángel y bailaste espléndidamente. Deberías hacer algún día una presentación en el Ice Castle, definitivamente poblarías a Hasetsu de turistas y debo de admitir que eso siempre será beneficioso para el negocio ⎯dijo a modo de broma, haciéndolo recordar aquellos días en los que su voz era lo primero que escuchaba en las mañanas y lo último que oía en las noches. Ser un niño no era malo, sin embargo ser ese niño nunca lo había hecho feliz.

"Hasetsu", pensó con un deje amargo; ese lugar del que había huido al verse acorralado. Sacudió la cabeza de forma instintiva para apartar esos pensamientos y direccionar su concentración a la conversación que mantenía ahora con su progenitora.

Soltó una risa amarga que resonó en la línea como un eco.

⎯Definitivamente tengo que hacerlo, pero tendré que consultar a Phichit y a Isabella sobre eso⎯respondió, tratando de subir el ánimo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su fallo estrepitoso cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

⎯Lo siento mamá… tengo que irme, acabo de terminar el concierto y Celestino mencionó algo sobre una reunión⎯se excusó, evitando sentirse tan mal, pues realmente su manager los había citado en su camerino luego del concierto.

⎯Está bien cariño, cuídate⎯escuchó a través de la línea, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos minutos, apretando aún más fuerte las rodillas contra su pecho, causando un leve dolor por la presión ejercida. Buscaba, de forma inconsciente, contener las emociones que agitaban su pecho. No obstante, estas se liberaron como una válvula de presión, logrando que densas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Sinceramente, se sentía como un cliché: veintidós años y con una adelantada crisis del cuarto de vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por dejar de llorar; no podía permitir que sus ojos se hincharan o se pusieran rojos, quizás tendría que hacer alguna aparición pública en los próximos minutos. ¿Qué pensarían los reporteros al captarlo en tal estado? Ya se imaginaba los encabezados: "Líder de Crystal Heart llora por la falta de demandas para la venta de entradas". Comenzó a pasear la mirada por la habitación, buscando serenarse; la penumbra y el frío proveniente del aire acondicionado le proporcionaban una calma que lo sumergía en un estado automático de relajación, permitiéndole respirar después de semejante arranque emocional.

Suspiró, consciente de sus obligaciones, y se levantó a pesar que su cuerpo le suplicaba para que mandara todo a la mierda y se sumergiera en lo que prometía ser una reconfortante velada con Morfeo.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa al momento que se paraba frente al espejo presente en la habitación. Deslizó la tela por sus hombros con la mayor lentitud posible, intentando evocar un ambiente sensual. Estiró los brazos, permitiendo que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo y miró su cuerpo a detalle como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

De forma inevitable, comenzó a recrear las poses que había hecho para distintas sesiones fotográficas, tratando de encontrar de forma desesperada esa sensualidad misteriosa que caracterizaba a cada una de aquellas imágenes.

Trató de enfocar la mirada en su brillante cabello negro. El contraste de sus hebras, con la claridad de su piel perlada, le daba un aspecto elegante. Sus cejas definidas le enmarcaban el rostro, dándole un toque erótico a su mirada; erotismo que quedaba escondido bajo la capa de inocencia que denotaban sus orbes pardos. El atrevimiento y la determinación eran perfectamente palpables en los mismos, en forma de delicadas pinceladas rojizas que se entremezclaban con el marrón de sus iris, dándole un toque misterioso a su mirada. No obstante, el temblor de sus labios rojizos le confería un aspecto temeroso e inseguro a su mirar, desluciendo la perfecta simetría de su rasgos asiáticos.

Era un hombre indudablemente atractivo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ninguna de esas características saciaba su búsqueda. Cuando la insatisfacción y la frustración se mezclan, es muy difícil borrar su huella; llegando a encontrar errores e imperfectos hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Soltó un suspiro de desencanto y se lanzó de forma violenta contra la silla de su tocador, no se sentía para nada atractivo. Llevó las manos a su estómago y una mueca de disgusto surcó su rostro; solo llevaba un mes descuidando su dieta y ya había comenzado a engordar. Maldecía con toda su alma haber heredado en su genética esa absurda tendencia a engordar hasta con aire. Su hermana Mari había sido realmente afortunada, la mujer podía pasar días tirada en el sofá tragando porquerías y no engordaba ni un gramo; era gracioso cuando se le unía en esa contienda y a los pocos días prácticamente salía rodando del lugar.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, realmente extrañaba el carácter juguetón y el raro sentido del humor un poco ácido que caracterizaban a su hermana. Aún mantenía el contacto con ella a través de mensajes y redes sociales, pero no era lo mismo hablar a través de textos que tenerla al lado escuchando su voz, y respirando su casi característico olor a tabaco.

⎯¡Yuuri!⎯escuchó el acostumbrado timbre de voz acompañado del insistente repiqueteo en la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al abdomen, cubriendo ese leve bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su estómago. Con la ropa puesta ni siquiera se notaba, pero sin camisa, llamaba bastante la atención, ya que contrastaba de forma absurda con el resto de su trabajado cuerpo. Calculaba que había subido unos siete kilos, ya que sus muslos también se notaban levemente más rellenos⎯. ¡Yuuu~ri! ⎯volvió a escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la puerta, alargando de forma exagerada la primera vocal de su nombre.

Se puso de forma apresurada la camisa que se había quitado y soltó un amago de risa cuando, al abrir la puerta, se topó con la cara cargada de fingida molestia de su amigo.

⎯Adelante Phichit-kun⎯soltó en japonés con un leve tono burlón. El mencionado ya estaba acostumbrado a las cortas frases en ese idioma e incluso podía hablarlo con fluidez, pues su mejor amigo se había encargado de enseñarle detalladamente cómo debía pronunciarse y cómo dirigirse a distintos tipos de personas. Éste, por su lado, había hecho lo mismo al enseñarle tailandés al azabache.

⎯Pensé que me saldrían raíces ⎯respondió moviendo, con exagerado dramatismo, el recto flequillo de cabello ébano sobre su frente; y colocando en blanco su ojos negros, al momento que ingresaba en la habitación⎯. El concierto fue un éxito ⎯dijo de repente, analizando la mirada del líder de su agrupación.

Conocía a Yuuri como la palma de su mano y, después de todo el tiempo que compartieron habitación en la universidad, tenía sus manías grabadas a fuego en la memoria como si lo conociera de toda la vida, siendo la principal su tendencia depresiva. Sabía que a Yuuri no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus sentimientos y, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, muchas veces ni siquiera a él le permitía cruzar esa línea. Por tanto, su mejor arma de ataque contra la coraza andante que muchas veces representaba su amigo, era hacerse el idiota. O, más específicamente, el que no sabía nada, y meter el asunto por debajo de la mesa con toda la discreción posible, para que las alarmas de su amigo contra su privacidad no sonaran. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando una fugaz expresión dolida cruzó el rostro de su amigo.

⎯No te desanimes, a pesar de que no hubo exigencia por más entradas, se lograron vender todas⎯ decía al momento que se tiraba con soltura en el mueble presente en la habitación, esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo. Al no obtenerla, alzó la mirada interrogativo y lo miró, asintiendo poco convencido mientras miraba su estómago.

⎯Tienes razón Phichit, el concierto estuvo bien⎯le dio la razón, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

La verdad es, que el hecho de que el concierto no haya sido considerado un éxito rotundo, no era el principal motivo de su bajón emocional. Su falta de motivación y su incapacidad para componer canciones nuevas, eran una de las principales razones que lo mantenían en un círculo de tristeza perpetuo. A eso, se le sumaba la reciente muerte de su querido perro Vicchan y su progresiva subida de peso; esas cosas hacían que su característica debilidad mental ganara terreno en su cabeza.

⎯¡Exactamente! ⎯exclamó animadamente el tailandés.

Si había algo que todo el mundo se preguntaba es cómo ambos jóvenes podían mantener una amistad tan duradera y sin grandes conflictos cuando ambos representaban polos opuestos. Yuuri se caracterizaba por su tímida personalidad y por su tendencia a deprimirse fácilmente, y Phichit por su soltura al relacionarse con los demás y su positivismo arrollador. Quizás era ese contraste entre ambos lo que mantenía su amistad en equilibrio.

⎯Además… ⎯murmuró con complicidad⎯ un pajarito me dijo que estamos entre los seleccionados para participar en We Got Married ⎯soltó tratando de contener la emoción⎯, solo falta que confirmemos y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiere hablar Celestino con nosotros.

La noticia golpeó al mayor como un balde de agua fría. We Got Married, ese programa que su joven amigo no se perdía por nada del mundo y que lo hacía fangirlear como una colegiala. El mismo donde la trama central era nada más, y nada menos, que seleccionar famosos al azar y hacerlos convivir durante un año como una pareja de recién casados.

Sin siquiera tener tiempo para asimilar la noticia, Minami, el denominado mensajero del staff, tocó la puerta para informarles que su manager los requería en su despacho.

No pudo evitar torcer los labios en un gesto inconforme, cuando las sospechas de su amigo fueron confirmadas con tres simples palabras: "perfecta oportunidad publicitaria". Poco le importaba la publicidad, si eso se convertía en un sinónimo de perder su privacidad.

La conversación se tornó incómoda, cuando su primera reacción había sido negarse rotundamente, argumentando: "no tengo nada interesante que ofrecer a la cámara fuera de mi trabajo, además disfruto de mi privacidad y no me agrada la idea de dejarla por unos cuantos miles"; siendo corregido automáticamente por su mánager: "millones Yuuri, millones".

Siendo sinceros, le valía verga si su mánager hablaba de cientos, miles o millones; y le descolocaba un poco tener que reconocer que su opinión no tenía tanto peso, cuando los productores del dichoso programa habían pedido la participación de los tres o de ninguno. Le frustraba que la decisión quedará en manos de Phichit e Isabella, porque sabía que estos no dudarían en lo más mínimo al momento de firmar cualquier contrato que pusieran al alcance de sus manos.

Con esa perspectiva, se resignó a tener que observar su derrota a través de los ojos emocionados y sonrisas satisfechas de su compañeros de agrupación.

⎯Viajarán a Corea en siete días. El primer episodio del reality saldrá a la luz en dos meses, así que podrán imaginarse lo apretado que estará su horario a partir de la próxima semana.

Después de la acalorada discusión, Celestino retomó la palabra para informarles los planes a futuro:

⎯Y para que vean lo comprensivo que soy, hice todo mi esfuerzo para dejarles ésta semana libre, para que disfruten de hacer turismo en el lugar ⎯comentó con una sonrisa⎯. Después de todo, no todos los días damos un concierto en Rusia.

Terminando de esta forma la reunión, al joven líder no le quedaron ganas para mucho más que ir al hotel y tirarse en su cama, a mirar televisión o quizás sumergirse en algún libro. Llevaba tiempo intentando aprender ruso y consideraba que ya tenía el nivel adecuado para probar leyendo alguno de los libros a su disposición. Además, sus pequeñas salidas y sus contadas interacciones con los nativos del lugar le daban ánimos suficientes para aventurarse de esta pequeña manera.

⎯¡Yuuri! ⎯escuchó a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos con cierto cansancio. Definitivamente lo que le esperaba no sería nada bueno.

⎯Phichit-kun… ⎯dijo girándose, su cara encontrándose con la del moreno y con la de la única chica del trío.

⎯Sabes… tengo mis contactos y me han confirmado… ⎯comentaba al momento que se dirigían al camerino del mayor⎯ que MorfEros tiene confirmados hasta el momento tres de sus integrantes para participar en el programa ⎯terminó de decir, al momento que abría la puerta del camerino e ingresaba como si le perteneciera.

La joven apresuró el paso y se adentró en la habitación antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar. Tomó al moreno de los hombros con una inusual intensidad en la mirada.

⎯¡¿Sabes quiénes van a participar?! ⎯preguntó emocionada, con sus ojos azules brillando ansiosos.

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia e hizo el ademán de que revisaba su agenda electrónica antes de responder. Realmente no es que estuviera viendo algo, simplemente le parecía que el gesto lo hacía ver interesante y sofisticado.

⎯Yo tengo mis contactos Isabella ⎯respondió orgulloso de la red de información que había logrado crear en la industria⎯. Hasta el momento hay tres participantes, pero aún no está definido qué papel tendrán en el show. Están pensando poner a Otabek y a Chris como presentadores. Claro que, también, la participación completa de la agrupación Ágape está totalmente confirmada; así que los productores se están debatiendo los papeles de cada uno ⎯giró la mirada hacia el líder de su agrupación, el cual se encontraba recostado en el mueble del lugar, tratando encarecidamente de interferir lo menos posible en la conversación.

⎯¿Sabes, Yuuri? La participación de Víctor está 100% confirmada ⎯soltó de golpe con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pues sabía de la admiración desmedida que sentía su amigo por Víctor. Durante el tiempo que compartieron dormitorio en la universidad, había convivido con posters de Víctor por toda la habitación, y su amigo seguía su carrera con tal fulgor que se sentía capaz de citar sus grandes éxitos por fecha y en orden alfabético⎯. Seguro tendrás oportunidad de compartir algún momento con tu ídolo. Después de todo, estarán en el mismo programa ⎯terminó de decir, mirando con satisfacción cómo el rostro de su amigo se teñía de rojo.

⎯No quiero compartir nada con Víctor ⎯respondió el japonés, negando lo innegable.

—No quieres compartir nada con él, por eso tienes tu habitación llena de posters de él ⎯atacó Isabella, encantada de ver cómo el sonrojo en el rostro de su líder aumentaba de nivel⎯. Vamos Yuuri, no tiene nada de malo tener un crush por Víctor, el sujeto es talentoso y está buenísimo ⎯comentó con aire inocente.

⎯Definitivamente no me siento atraído a Víctor de esa forma, Isabella ⎯respondió serio.

Él sabía que lo que sentía por el ruso era admiración, no pasaba de algo más allá que eso y no tenía dudas algunas sobre ello. Después de todo, él fue una de las grandes inspiraciones a la hora que decidió dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo: cuando lo vio actuar en esa sonada película, donde representó a un joven que se rebeló contra su padre, abandonó una carrera segura como abogado y se dedicó a la música. No pudo evitar emocionarse, quería ser como él, como ese joven que en su juventud se presentaba a través de largos cabellos platinados y claros ojos azules que brillaban con inocencia.

Claro que, desde ese momento hasta el presente, su imagen había cambiado radicalmente. Su cabello, ahora corto y con un flequillo, le daba un porte mucho más adulto y maduro. Éste, con discreción, competía con lo refrescante de su semblante juvenil. Su piel, tersa y de apariencia suave, parecía el lienzo perfecto para enmarcar sus orbes azules.

Su cuerpo era efectivamente el de un hombre adulto; músculos definidos y marcados que resaltaban aún debajo de la ropa. La cuna misma de la sensualidad y el atrevimiento. Pero lo más destacable, eran sus movimientos en el escenario, grabados en su memoria muscular a través de los años. Fluidez y precisión; la ejecución decidida y grácil de su cuerpo volvía a sus rutinas el hechizo que atrapaba su atención, haciéndole imposible apartar la mirada.

⎯Como sea ⎯dijo Phichit, ganándose nuevamente la atención de los otros presentes⎯. Amor, deseo, un crush o admiración, es irrelevante ahora; además, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa ⎯sonrió con malicia al momento que se acercaba al mayor.

* * *

⎯Les tengo una sorpresa ⎯entró el joven canadiense en la estancia donde otros cuatro chicos lo miraron a la expectativa. Cuando JJ decía esa clase de comentarios sinceramente no sabían que esperar; a veces decía algo de suma importancia y a veces salía con una de sus estupideces o uno de sus malos chistes ególatras. Lo único que podían asegurar, es que traía una buena noticia consigo, al menos desde su propio punto de vista.

⎯Un lindo pajarito me acaba de decir quiénes confirmaron su participación en el programa ⎯calló un momento esperando la reacción de sus compañeros. Como vio que nadie dijo nada, prosiguió con el buen ánimo levemente abollado⎯. Ágape y Crystal Heart ⎯soltó satisfecho de ver las expresiones de sorpresa en sus compañeros.

⎯Sería bastante conveniente para nosotros una mezcla con ambas agrupaciones en el programa ⎯soltó el coreano del grupo con seriedad⎯. Los tres grupos están entre los 10 más sonados del momento, la participación simultánea en un programa de esta magnitud de audiencia dispararía las ventas por los cielos.

⎯Pfff, qué frío puedes ser a veces Seung ⎯comentó el suizo del grupo guiñando un ojo al mencionado—. Lo que acabas de decir no es falso, pero lo que verdaderamente me emociona es la belleza de sus integrantes. Creo que todos son de mi gusto, desde la exótica pelirroja de Ágape hasta el misterioso pero sensual líder de Crystal Heart ⎯puntualizó llevándose un dedo a los labios.

⎯Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Chris ⎯habló por primera vez el líder⎯; las ventas son importantes, pero lo verdaderamente interesante es saber con qué persona compartiremos lecho por un año ⎯dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, el lecho es algo importante. Sobre todo, si podemos saber de primera mano cómo se desenvuelven en él —Chris admitió con descaro, deslizando las palabras con lentitud. Dejó que la profundidad de su voz hiciera eco en la mente del resto, quienes sabían perfectamente a qué se refería.

Un suspiro resignado resonó por la habitación.

⎯¿Cómo me metí en esto? ⎯preguntó el joven de Kazajistán al aire, mientras observaba la creciente emoción en sus compañeros.

⎯No sé porque te sorprendes, si Lilia ya nos había comentado sobre el programa hace semanas⎯recalcó el canadiense rodando los ojos⎯. Por cierto, volaremos a Corea en una semana, ya se decidió la fecha.

Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió por los labios del platinado. Quizás, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

* * *

Hola gente! esta es la primera historia romántica que escribo, así que veamos que sale!.

le quiero agradecer a mi beta, Chihoko por leer cada cap con cuidado, darme sugerencias y corregir mis errores ortográficos 3

El nombre MorfEros lo saque de un fanfic con el mismo nombre, esta trata sobre las fantasías sexuales del bonito victuuri, personalmente me gusta bastante ese fanfic, ademas, les recomiendo que visiten el perfil de la autora y se pasen por un fic llamado "el secreto del zar" es una historia que en lo personal me ha encantado. (publicado en wattpad)

sin mas que decir, gracias por leer, nos vemos :D


	3. Capítulo II: Ese Suseso

We Got Married

Capítulo II

"Ese suceso"

Los días pasaban con una rapidez abrumadora, haciendo que la promesa de su mánager acerca de tener una semana libre, quedara totalmente en el olvido. En el momento en el que se decidió el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, fue inevitable que se encontrara nuevamente ahogado en trabajo: ensayos coreográficos, pruebas de sonido y una nueva rutina de ejercicios; eran los causantes de su fatiga.

Una mezcla de dolores burbujeaba en su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible identificar el paradero de cada uno. Quizás estaba próximo a morir y él ni enterado, ¿cómo dudar lo contrario cuando le dolía hasta el alma? No podía dar un paso sin sentir una punzada de dolor en los muslos, los músculos de sus brazos palpitaban resentidos cada vez que arrastraba su maleta y sus abdominales lloraban adoloridos cada que respiraba o se inclinaba. Eso, sumado a los leves escalofríos que experimentaba su cuerpo, claramente podrían ser signos de una enfermedad terminal que él desconociera. Al parecer, parte de su mente parecía no ser consciente de que se encontraba en Rusia, en pleno invierno y con la época decembrina a cuestas.

Hacía ya rato, esa leve barriga que se cargaba había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un abdomen ligeramente marcado; abdomen que Celestino deseaba marcar aún más. Para él, no era suficiente que tuviera cuatro cuadritos perfectamente visibles, no, él quería el _six pack_. Poco o nada parecía importarle a su mánager que sus genes asiáticos estuvieran poco dispuestos a colaborar con esa meta.

Agradecía que hoy fuera el día en el que se trasladarían a Corea. Tener la posibilidad de, al menos, poder dormir un poco en el avión; era algo que subía un poco su apabullado estado de ánimo. La posibilidad de dejar de sentir el malestar que anidaba su cuerpo, aunque sea por un par de horas, era un pensamiento sumamente tentador. El mismo que usó para decidirse a tomar un par de aspirinas y dirigirse a la zona de abordaje.

Subirse a un avión no era una tarea precisamente sencilla, más si tu cuerpo se encuentra en un estado tan deplorable. Y ahora, a eso, se le sumaba el hecho de estar casi tan ciego como un topo; eran cosas que convertían una tarea casi cotidiana en una hazaña colosal. Comenzaba a sentirse sofocado por la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba y sus lentes de pasta azul no querían aparecer por ningún lado.

—¡Yuuri, por aquí! —le gritó su mejor amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, obteniendo miradas reprobatorias por parte de los demás pasajeros—. ¡Celestino nos consiguió puestos conjuntos! —informó sacudiendo la mano en el aire para que el japonés pudiera localizarlos más fácilmente. El mencionado le brindó una sonrisa algo forzada a la mota turquesa con cabello negro que suponía era su amigo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él. Sabía que, si se sentaba al lado del menor, sus planes de dormirse se irían al caño a hacerle compañía a la tranquilidad de su espíritu. Phichit, por mucho que lo apreciara, tenía la mala costumbre de hablar hasta por los codos.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en la ventana? —le ofreció la chica del grupo, jugueteando levemente nerviosa con uno de sus cortos mechones negros. Sabía que lo que más querría su líder, sería tomar unas merecidas horas de descanso; y ciertamente el joven tailandés parecía un volcán en erupción, deseoso de derramar sus pensamientos en los cansados cuerpos de sus compañeros.

Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió por los labios del japonés, siendo consciente de la valiosa oportunidad que le brindaba Isabella. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó en la ventana, permitiendo que la joven ejerciera de barrera entre él y las habladurías de su mejor amigo.

Reclinó su asiento lo más posible y cerró los ojos, sintiendo satisfactoriamente como sus músculos se relajaban rendidos ante la inmovilidad.

—¡Yuuri! —el disgusto hizo acto de presencia en su rostro, ¿por qué tenía que llamarlo a él? Isabella también estaba a su lado, ¿cuál era su afán en impedir que se reuniera con su único y onírico amor? Cerró los ojos con más fuerza dispuesto a ignorar el llamado.

—Yuu~ri —volvió a llamarlo, alargando de forma exagerada la "u" de su nombre.

No pudo evitar suspirar, exasperado, antes de responder.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con la mayor amabilidad que su cansancio podía permitirle.

Los leves pinchazos de un objeto plástico contra su brazo lo obligaron a girar la cabeza, topándose de frente con ese objeto que había estado buscando toda la mañana. Dirigió una mirada a su amigo antes de extender la mano, para tomar los lentes que se ponían ante él en bandeja de plata.

— Los dejaste en el estudio ayer, ya puedes dormirte Romeo —informó burlonamente. "¿Cómo molestarse con un ser así?", se preguntaba el asiático claramente agradecido de recuperar la visión.

Isabella, captando la situación, decidió poner comienzo a la efímera hibernación del japonés; mientras ella se sumergía con Phichit en una lista de chismes recién salidos del horno sobre las parejas de la temporada anterior de _We Got Married_.

El sueño de Yuuri tardó más en llegar de lo que él y sus compañeros tardaron en llegar Corea, ¿cómo concentrarse en dormir cuando tenía un análisis de su futuro justo al lado? Desde estilistas agresivos hasta romances prohibidos, todo esto sin una confirmación oficial por parte de la productora. Por razones obvias, cada cosa indebida que pasaba, era un secreto a voces. ¿Qué pasaba realmente por debajo de la mesa?, sólo los más allegados lograban enterarse, siendo él uno de los afortunados. Era gracias a que tenía por amigo, al sujeto al que los chismes le llegaban calientes como si de pan recién salido del horno se tratasen. Sólo bastaba que algo ocurriese, para que el teléfono del tailandés sonase con un resumen preciso y conciso de lo sucedido. Mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado en muchas ocasiones de esa ventaja.

Al aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seúl se encontraba igual o más cansado que cuando partió de Rusia. Fue recibido por Celestino, quien no tardó ni dos minutos en informarles el horario programado; haciendo hincapié en la nueva rutina de ejercicio que había logrado programar para la próxima semana, con uno de los mejores entrenadores personales de la industria coreana. Logró que lágrimas imaginarias se deslizaran por los jóvenes rostros que estaban frente suyo.

—Les hice reservaciones en el _Paladino_ , tienen el resto del día libre, yo tengo que ir a reunirme con la productora. Hay un taxi esperando afuera, vayan al hotel y luego hagan turismo, si así lo prefieren —informó, analizándolos con la mirada—. No es por nada, pero parecen cadáveres andantes, me da lástima solo verlos. Si salen, asegurense de arreglarse bien —reprochó al momento que los guiaba hacia el transporte mencionado—. Especialmente tú Yuuri, si vas a salir ponte un poco de maquillaje, realmente te ves acabado —mencionó obteniendo como respuesta un bufido ofendido del joven.

Una sonrisa triunfal se instaló en sus labios en el momento en el que llegó al hotel, sitio que era un claro sinónimo de la palabra descanso, al menos en su diccionario. Le pareció interesante el hecho de que la decoración navideña se limitára a un gran pino en el recibidor, era agradable que el ambiente formal se mantuviese pese a la fecha.

Tras inspeccionar el lugar se despidió vagamente de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su habitación, agradeciendo no tener actividades extenuantes programadas para los próximos días. Quizás las llamadas "vacaciones navideñas" habían hecho alboroto en la mente de sus patrocinadores discográficos, gracias a las constantes quejas de su mejor amigo.

Era relativamente libre y apenas eran las doce del mediodía. Su cuerpo se encontraba tan entumecido por el cansancio que no le dejaba a su mente mucho margen de maniobra, más allá de mandar órdenes a su organismo para que buscara un sitio de descanso. Decidió obedecer gustoso a esa parte de su cerebro que le rogaba se entregara, sin pudor alguno, a los brazos del esquivo Dios del sueño por un par de horas. Se sacó los zapatos mientras se recostaba sobre su mullida cama, cerrando los ojos al momento que sentía el estrés drenarse lentamente de su cuerpo.

Eran apenas las siete de la noche cuando despertó, debatiéndose entre tres apetecibles opciones para pasar la velada: pedir servicio a la habitación y mirar un poco de televisión; pedir servicio a la habitación y continuar leyendo ése interesante libro que había comprado en Rusia con la intención de mejorar su comprensión del idioma; o podía simplemente pedir servicio a la habitación y volverse a dormir luego de comer.

Sea cual sea el plan, siempre empezaría por pedir comida. Claro, también había opciones que escapaban de sus manos; siendo un claro ejemplo de ello, la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo tratara de obligarlo a ver todos los capítulos posibles de las recientes temporadas de _We Got Married_ mientras se atiborraban de comida. Sin embargo, esa perspectiva no se le hacía tan mala si podía descansar en el proceso. Con ese pensamiento en mente, sonrió decidido a volverse a dormir por al menos una hora más.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó el tailandés entrando a la habitación con violencia, sustituyendo el estado de relajación del japonés con una taquicardia nerviosa. Yuuri, quien se encontraba cada vez más cerca de volverse a reunir con Morfeo, dio un salto en la cama y le dedicó una mirada no muy amigable a su compañero; al momento que se ponía una mano en el pecho para comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo.

—¿Qué? —entonó de mala manera, tratando de regularizar su respiración al momento que enfocaba parte de su concentración en desaparecer parte de la sensación de sorpresa de su cuerpo.

—¡Hoy es Navidad! —declaró el moreno como si eso explicase su presencia en el lugar. Se le acercó con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, al momento que lo tomaba de los hombros, ignorando su creciente mal humor.

—Aprovechemos esta noche, Isabella está casi lista, solo faltas tú. Vamos a _Terra Incógnita_ , es uno de los bares más exclusivos de Seúl y uno de mis amigos de Instagram me acaba de decir que puede conseguirnos reservaciones para esta noche —suplicó con sus ojos negros resplandeciendo de emoción.

El japonés suspiró, comenzando a ceder ante el capricho de su amigo, ¿cómo negarse a semejante entusiasmo? Era comprensible que quisiera celebrar la Navidad, y presumirla en redes sociales, como el digno joven de diecinueve años que era. En todo lo que llevaban de amistad, era constante ver al japonés cediendo ante el ímpetu arrollador del moreno.

Un bufido exasperado escapó de su labios al momento que se tiraba de espaldas a la cama, arrastrando de forma inconsciente al menor con él. Éste, al momento del impacto, no hizo otra cosa sino sacarle el aire al ya cansado japonés.

—Además... hoy es el cumpleaños de cierto ruso, ¿sabes quiénes estarán ahí esta noche para celebrarlo? —insinuó juguetón al momento que se levantaba de encima del azabache, ganándose una mirada interrogativa por su parte.

No esperó una respuesta a la pregunta y continúo hablando.

— _MorfEros_ y _Ágape_ —evidenció, sabiendo cual sería el primer pensamiento que pasaría por la cabeza de su amigo.

"Me ganó", fue lo único que el líder de _Crystal Heart_ pudo pensar antes de asentir derrotado. Era claro que ser vistos en público con sus presuntos rivales en la industria y posibles parejas en el programa, agitaría a los medios. No obstante, su motivación para acceder a la propuesta, recaía en un hecho más simple, pero no por ello menos importante. La oportunidad de ver a su ídolo en persona era un suceso que no ocurría todos los días. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de aún no haber tenido la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra, pese a los múltiples eventos donde asistieron con sus grupos.

—Está bien —accedió sonriendo con amabilidad—, me cambiaré —informó dirigiéndose a la maleta que había sido dejada antes de su llegada, en la pieza—. Dile a Isabella que pida servicio a la habitación para los tres —solicitó despachando al moreno de su cuarto.

Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro, sintiéndose nervioso ante la perspectiva de lo que prometía la velada. Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a enfriar sus pensamientos, así fuera necesario congelarse bajo el agua fría de la regadera. Ducharse a tales temperaturas aparentemente había traído los resultados prometidos, pues se sorprendió gratamente cuando sus nervios lo dejaron colocarse calcetas pares y cada zapato en el pie correcto.

Se vistió con lo que le pareció más adecuado para el momento: botas militares, un jean oscuro levemente ajustado, camisa a botones negra, insinuantemente abierta en la zona del pecho, dejando a la vista sus clavículas. Completando el look, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se puso sus característicos lentes de pasta azul. Posteriormente, fue a reunirse con sus compañeros para tomar una pequeña merienda antes de dirigirse al club, apegándose a la regla del buen bebedor: " _no beber con el estómago vacío"_.

Al llegar al famoso local, fueron recibidos por Leo de la Iglesia, un joven americano de ascendencia mexicana, que estaba comprometido con el hijo de los dueños; siendo que la pareja era gran amiga del integrante más joven del grupo.

—Siéntanse como en su casa —declaró el joven, guiando a sus invitados hacia la zona reservada del local. A pesar de no ser fanático de las fiestas, ni del alcohol, el japonés tenía que admitir que esta era una oportunidad que pocas veces tenía. A pesar de ser el líder, vocalista y bailarín principal de la agrupación _Crystal Heart_ , podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había logrado entrar al área V.I.P. de sitios tan exclusivos como ese.

Sus ojos viajaron en sincronía con sus latidos, por todo el club; el cual contaba con tres pisos, encontrándose ellos en el tercero. Todo el complejo poseía suelos de madera oscura, paredes color vino y varias decoraciones en dorado que se extendían a lo largo del lugar. La imagen del sitio estaba pensada para representar la ropa tradicional tailandesa, usando de inspiración los típicos trajes imperiales. El típico pino navideño resplandecía a un costado de las escaleras de caracol; siendo la variante del árbol, una blancura impoluta resaltante en el ambiente. Armonizaba con el mismo, gracias a las luces color vino que lo decoraban. La música que resonaba por el lugar era una delicada mezcla entre la tradicional de dicho país y el pop coreano, dando como resultado una sensual melodía con una exquisita variación de velocidades. Invitaba a sus oyentes a contonear las caderas, al ritmo de los sutiles tambores de fondo.

La electricidad en el ambiente era palpable, se sentía acelerado y ni siquiera había puesto un pie en la pista de baile. Miraba rostros difusos moviéndose a su alrededor, buscando de forma inconsciente un punto en el que enfocar la mirada. Casi como si tratase de hallar algo. ¿Era el sonido de la música? ¿O quizás buscaba algún rasgo familiar en ese mar de cabezas? Incógnitas que surgían en su mente al intentar buscar una razón lógica a su comportamiento, intentando encontrar una respuesta diferente a la que ya tenía.

—¿Cómo está Hong? —inquirió el tailandés sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero rojo que ocupaban el lugar—. Oh, deberíamos sacarnos una selfie primero, hace tiempo que no nos tomamos una foto juntos —sugirió al momento que se sacaba el celular del bolsillo con la intención de obligar a los presentes a posar de forma "casual".

Tomó la fotografía, asegurándose de que se captara claramente el sitio en el que se encontraba.

 _"Club Terra Incógnita, área vip #Martini #BebedorSocial #YuuriKatsuki #IsabellaYang #LeoDeLaIglesia #GuangHong #25DeDiciembre #MerryChristmas"_

Escribió para postear la foto en su red social favorita.

—Bueno, sus padres no están del todo contentos con su elección de matrimonio —confesó su anfitrión suspirando cansinamente—. Esperaban que se comprometiera con alguien perteneciente a alguna de las grandes corporaciones chinas, pero lo aceptaron porque de cierta forma les conviene. Después de todo, mi familia tiene una parte importante de sus negocios dirigidos al entretenimiento público —no pudo evitar hacer una pausa, al momento que se tiraba desanimado en uno de los sillones del lugar—. No creo que lo vean esta noche, sus padres lo enviaron como aprendiz a un viaje de negocios en Shanghái —terminó de decir con una sonrisa melancólica, dejando en claro que uno de los mayores pesares de un enamorado, era pasar dicha fecha sin su otra mitad.

—No te desanimes Leo —pidió el tailandés, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro contrario, en un gesto conciliador—. Es Navidad —declaró, causando el efecto contrario al deseado, pues una mueca herida se deslizó por la faz del joven.

—Al menos nos tienes a nosotros, podemos hacer una despedida de solteros cuádruple —prosiguió la única mujer del grupo, con sus ojos azules brillando de forma traviesa, provocando que el japonés se ahogara con la bebida que estaba consumiendo y comenzara a toser ante la declaración. Casi olvidaba que el motivo de su paso por Corea era contraer nupcias por un año.

Una mirada de preocupación general se posó sobre él, la cual despachó con un leve gesto de manos indicando que se encontraba bien. Les dedicó una "cálida" sonrisa que contrastaba asombrosamente con lo que pensaba, pues realmente se encontraba maldiciendo en su interior.

Debía admitir, que su incomodidad había nacido momentos atrás. Se mostraba tenso desde antes que el comentario saliera a la luz, sacando a colación el tema sobre el que se negaba a pensar.

¿Cómo no sentirse incómodo? Si su cabeza volteaba, de un lado a otro como Regan. Negándose a recibir órdenes.

Su espalda estaba totalmente recta y su pie derecho se movía de forma ascendente cada dos segundos, haciendo un sonido similar al de las agujas del reloj. Se quejaba por lo bajo, sabiendo que el motivo de tal movimiento no provenía de sus ganas de bailar.

—Después de todo, en dos semanas conoceremos a nuestros futuros esposos o esposas. Aprovechemos de hacer una celebración doble, una despedida de solteros con temática navideña —la joven retomó la palabra con un arrollador entusiasmo.

Cuando pensaba en una despedida de solteros, pensaba en una escena parecida a la película _Qué pasó ayer._ Pero ni estaban en Las Vegas y, a excepción de Leo, ninguno de ellos se iba a casar realmente. Decidiendo limitarse a la cotidianidad, pidieron una ronda de bebidas; planteándose como objetivo, lograr un encuentro fortuito con algunos de los miembros de las agrupaciones presentes en el bar.

—¡Ahí está Seung-Gil Lee! —avisó de forma nada reservada el tailandés, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Phichit... La idea era _discretamente_ hacer contacto con ellos —puntualizó Isabella, levemente nerviosa por la forma en la que su líder se palmeó la frente, exasperado.

—Tonterías —replicó el moreno, determinado—, hasta tenemos una foto juntos en Instagram —informó acercándose hacia el coreano, arrastrando al manojo de nervios que era su mejor amigo, con él.

—¡Seung-Gil! ¡Feliz Navidad! —saludó efusivamente, tomándolo del hombro.

El mencionado le dirigió una mirada indiferente, para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia el azabache.

—Tiempo sin verte Katsuki —soltó, ignorando olímpicamente al joven que lo había saludado—. Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, me da la sensación de que sería bueno ponernos al día, pero tengo cosas que hacer —dijo antes de marcharse.

—Me ignoró... —murmuró el moreno con aire triste.

—No se preocupen por él —ambos giraron sorprendidos hacia la voz que se acercaba por la derecha—. No es muy sociable —puntualizó nada más y nada menos que Christophe Giacometti, bailarín y vocalista de _MorfEros._ Un joven alto, con el cabello teñido de amarillo (cosa notoria gracias a las raíces oscuras en el mismo). Sus brillantes ojos verdes tenían un aspecto burlón gracias a la notable espesura de sus pestañas.

Giacometti era conocido principalmente por su salto hacia los reflectores con su sencillo como solista novato, _Intoxicated_. Una canción cargada de sensualidad y contenido sexual, otorgándole al suizo de forma permanente una imagen bañada de erotismo adulto. Convirtiéndolo al instante, en un importante _sex-symbol_ del momento.

—Por otro lado, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que coincidimos, Yuuri —insinuó refiriéndose ahora al líder de _Crystal Heart_ , al momento que le propinaba una sonora nalgada.

—C-Chris —chilló el asiático con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza—. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, seis meses quizás —recordó retomando la compostura.

—Qué mal amigo, eso es una eternidad y ni siquiera me deseas felices fiestas cuando me ves —acusó el rubio con fingido dolor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las agrupaciones se encontraran, formándose una amena reunión entre algunos de los integrantes de los tres grupos, tal como había planeado el tailandés desde que estaba en el hotel.

 _Crystal Heart_ se hallaba completo; de igual forma que _Ágape_ contaba con sus únicos tres miembros. Fue una sorpresa para Yuuri ver al Yuri ruso cara a cara; siempre se lo habían descrito como un pequeño demonio y no podía negar que fuera de esa manera cuando el joven tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, el cual contrastaba de forma asombrosa con su apariencia angelical. No por nada fue bautizado como " _El hada rusa_ " en su debut: su brillante cabello rubio, armonizaba con sus delicadas facciones, resaltando sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. Sin duda lo hacían merecedor de tal apodo.

La inevitable decepción de japonés fue creciendo a lo largo de la noche, cuando se hacía cada vez más evidente la ausencia de cierto platinado en el lugar. Dejando al grupo _MorfEros_ incompleto, sólo se hallaban cuatro de sus cinco integrantes.

La cuestión era simple, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su ídolo. Si él no se encontraba ahí, poco sentido tenía quedarse. Él había sido su motivación para ir, ¿qué haría ahora? Beber y bailar en la pequeña pista V.I.P, definitivamente no era una opción.

Ya cansado del sofocante ambiente, decidió abandonar con lentitud la estancia. Quería encontrar un lugar solitario para recomponerse del cúmulo de contradicciones que albergaba en su cuerpo. Rodeado de música y gente ebria, su cabeza daba vueltas como una brújula, con la intención de suplir a la misma en su búsqueda. Era inevitable que la pregunta que solía hacerse cada vez que estaba en una situación así, no resonara en su cabeza:

"¿ _Dónde está el maldito baño_?"

El único sitio silencioso en un antro, ruidoso sólo cuando pasa de su propósito original a ser el nido de amor de parejas fogosas. Recordaba perfectamente la vez que pasó una hora encerrado en uno de los cubículos gracias a una pareja de exhibicionistas. Humillante fue el momento en el que tuvo que llamar a su mejor amigo para que lo sacara del aprieto; pues, luego de una hora, la pareja parecía dispuesta a seguir con otra sonora ronda más.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los cubículos del baño, recostado contra las frías baldosas de la pared.

—¿Viste a Víctor hoy? —inquirió una voz femenina rompiendo el silencio, sacándolo al asiático de sus pensamientos. Hablaba emocionada, al momento que el sonido de un pequeño cierre hacía eco en la estancia.

Había dos opciones para ese resultado: o los baños de _Terra_ _Incógnita_ eran mixtos, o se había equivocado de baño. Iba a apostar por la primera opción, se negaba a creer que había cometido el mismo error tres veces. Detuvo todos sus movimientos cuando fue consciente de quién estaban hablando. " _¿Había mencionado algo de Víctor? ¿Ese Víctor?";_ se preguntaba, resistiéndose a la tentación de asomarse para ver con más claridad a las mujeres.

— ¿Cómo no verlo? —cuestionó su compañera, como si la pregunta fuese insólita—. Si cada día está más bueno, está para comérselo —declaró, haciendo una pausa para colocarse lápiz labial.

Había mandado su resistencia al carajo, sin ser consciente de ello. Se hallaba ahora pegado a la puerta, que había abierto levemente sin siquiera darse cuenta, para ver por la rendija de la misma. Demostraba nuevamente que, en definitiva, su cuerpo y su mente iban por carriles totalmente distintos esa noche.

—Hoy le deseé felices veinticuatro y apenas y me dio las gracias —suspiró frustrada, la chica que asumía, había hablado momentos atras—. Es tan frustrante. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante mis encantos y eso que me salieron caras —rezongó alzando su busto para exhibirlo ante su compañera. Le fue inevitable soltar un suspiro de sorpresa, puesto que la chica parecía la hermana perdida de Jessica Rabbit, diferenciándose únicamente en el color de su cabello y ojos. Estaba seguro de que era una de esas famosas bellezas rusas, pues el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, eran técnicamente el canon de belleza en dicho lugar. Lo había confirmado en el momento que llego allá y se topó con chicas así, llenando los anuncios publicitarios. Además, la marcada acentuación de las "r" le recordaban a Víctor en sus primeros años en pantalla, quedando inicialmente limitado a papeles extranjeros por su marcado acento.

— ¿No será gay? —inquirió la otra, recostándose levemente en el lavabo. Su aspecto era un claro opuesto de la apariencia de su compañera: cabello y ojos negros, atributos poco prominentes que destacan sus rasgos asiáticos. Fácilmente podría definirse como una chica linda e inocente por su porte delicado.

Una bufido escapó de la chica de prominente busto.

—Obviamente no, tengo una amiga que me asegura que es una fiera en la cama —confirió, bajando su tono de voz, sumamente emocionada—. Esa es una de las razones de que lo haya estado buscando esta noche... Pero al parecer no anda muy dispuesto —se lamentó, suspirando sonoramente—. Una lástima, mi amiga dice que la tiene enorme.

¿Era necesario que se enterara de estas cosas de su ídolo? Porque sí, definitivamente estaban hablando de ese Víctor; dado que él mismo había sido testigo de cómo Christophe Giacometti esparcía esa habladuría para jugarle una broma al ruso. ¿Con qué cara lo vería ahora? Era normal que las estrellas tuvieran tales rumores, el mismo poseía varios, pero debía admitir que le resultaba desagradable escuchar tal intercambio de chismes en primera persona.

—Tú viniste por Víctor y yo vine por el líder de _Crystal_ _Heart_ —confesó pechos pequeños, provocando un grito ahogado en el espía azabache.

 _"¿Yo?"_ , pensó extrañado. Era lógico que sus fans sintieran atracción por él, pero nunca imaginó que tendría _groupies_ detrás de sus pasos.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —inquirió la chica operación, extrañada.

—Sí —afirmó su amiga, con mirada soñadora—. Es _tan_ lindo, dicen que cuando se emborracha su actitud cambia completamente... Quería emborracharlo un poco y llevarlo de paseo —explicó lanzándole un guiño cómplice a la Jessica Rabbit rusa.

Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de salir y explicar ese malentendido. No era cierto que él cambiara de actitud cuando bebía; siendo que solo se había emborrachado una vez en público, no era suficiente para probar algo así. No dejaba de preguntarse, de dónde habían sacado tal cosa.

La carcajada de pechos grandes resonó, moviendo a sus niñas de silicona de forma chistosa.

—Ya vámonos, Chris nos está esperando. Puedes aprovechar y buscar a tu Yuuri en el camino —sugirió divertida, guiando a su amiga fuera del lugar.

La puerta del baño se cerró, hundiendo al japonés en la incomodidad del descubrimiento. Estaba siendo cazado por una mujer sin nombre (ni pechos), ¿debería sentirse halagado?

Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios. Se supone que hoy sería el gran día en el que conocería a su ídolo y en cambio estaba encerrado en un baño, escuchando las libidinosa conversación de dos mujeres. Simplemente patético. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el baño había sido ocupado nuevamente.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus cansados ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal en medio de una fiesta? Debería estar afuera disfrutando como todos en lugar de estar en un baño, sentado en un retrete, escuchando estupideces.

Escuchando estupideces mientras a su perro se lo comían los gusanos. Mientras Celestino comía chocolates y él estaba a dieta, comiendo insípidos trozos de lechuga. Mientras su ídolo estaba paseándose por el lugar y él lloriqueaba sin siquiera saber, con exactitud, porqué lo hacía.

De forma inevitable, llegaron a su mente los pensamientos que tuvo después de su último concierto. Ya no era ese niño, pero él no había hecho nada para dejar de serlo. No hizo nada para ser quien era ni para ser quien una vez quiso ser, ¿realmente se merecía estar en el lugar en que se encontraba? Todo se basa en las decisiones, pero... ¿Él realmente se hallaba ahí por su decisión? O, simplemente, ¿había sido por omisión?

Preguntas que de momento no tenían respuesta a ciencia cierta. Si se hubiera negado, quizás no estaría ahí ahora, tal vez estaría en París o seguiría en Rusia. Podría estar realizando una serie al momento que apoyaba a sus amigos con el _reallity_ , y así no verse desposado con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Aún si todo era fingido, no dejaba de ser incómodo.

En eso estaba, tratando de retener su llanto, cuando su cubículo fue abierto de una patada, causando que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos se detuvieran en seco. La mueca rabiosa de cierto rubio fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

" _El delincuente ruso_ "; pensó, recordando fugazmente el apodo con el que se conocía al adolescente fuera de su patria. No ayudó el hecho de que el rubio cerrara la puerta de golpe, para alejarse de él.

No parecía un buen momento para salir, pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, ¿lo había escuchado? Absurdo, pues las lágrimas no llegaron a salir de sus ojos y de sus labios apenas había salido un quejido.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —interrogó el vocalista de _Ágape_ molesto—. ¿Eres de los que corren a esconderse en el baño a llorar? —lo atacó, al momento que le dirigía una mirada difícil de definir. El desagrado palpable en sus orbes y la forma arrugada de su nariz, lo hacían sentir como si fuera basura.

—En este mundo, los débiles son arrastrados por la corriente —continuó en un hilo de voz, afincando ambas manos en el lavabo. Dejando que la molestia de su rostro fuera visible para el contrario, al verse reflejada en el gran espejo del baño.

Pareció pensar su siguiente frase, mirando fijamente a su impresionado y desorientado tocayo.

—No es necesario que haya dos Yuris en la industria —gruñó alejándose del espejo y enfrentando al asiático—. Los incompetentes como tú deberían retirarse —manifestó acercando su rostro al del japonés, al momento que parecía tomar aire en sus pulmones—. ¡IDIOTA! —gritó por fin, para salir enseguida, asegurándose de azotar con fuerza la puerta.

Un silencio penetrante se apoderó del lugar, dejando que el incesante goteo del lavabo hiciera eco en la consciencia del hombre en el baño.

—Tiene razón —aseguró recostándose de uno de los cubículos, al momento que dejaba salir un suspiro cansado de sus labios.

 _"Incluso si yo me retirara... Habría miles de jóvenes mucho más talentosos que yo, dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar"_

Con eso rondando su cabeza, salió lentamente del lugar. De alguna forma, ya la frialdad de la cerámicas no le confería tranquilidad. Ahora, le otorgaban un desagradable sentimiento de soledad, que le golpeaba el estómago como si se tratase de agua helada.

El bullicio del bar se mezclaba a su alrededor de forma desagradable, mareándolo levemente. Se concentraba en sentir el latido de su corazón en los oídos, sincronizando de forma robótica sus movimientos, buscando de forma inconsciente un lugar más calmado.

Quizás debería irse ya, su ídolo no estaba por ningún lugar. La pelea con el vándalo ruso, había logrado terminar de matar las nulas ganas que tenía de disfrutar la noche y no quería terminar la velada siendo drogado por una mujer desconocida. Era consciente de que lo último era, más que nada, una excusa. Quería aplicar, lo que solía decirse a sí mismo en esas circunstancias, " _si no tienes razones para quedarte, es mejor que busques motivos para irte"_.

Subió un piso, visualizando uno de los balcones del lugar. Se acercó al mismo, viéndolo como el sitio perfecto para permitirse perderse unos instantes en sus pensamientos y quitarse al menos un poco la pesadumbre que lo embargaba.

Sintió el aire fresco chocar contra su rostro, permitiéndole llenar sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos dejando que la sensación de paz lo invadiera.

No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a un costado, cuando sintió que no estaba solo. Apenas logró eludir que un grito de sorpresa escapara de su garganta, dejándolo como un gemido ahogado.

Recostado levemente sobre la baranda, con una mueca melancólica decorando su rostro, se encontraba el ruso que invadía sus pensamientos esa noche.

Titubeó sin saber qué decir, sintiendo la emoción anidar su cuerpo, llevándose por primera vez el malestar que lo había acompañado toda la noche. De las miles de cosas que podría haber verbalizado, no escogía ninguna. Quizás podría (o más bien, debería) empezar por felicitarlo por su cumpleaños veinticuatro. Si no sabía cómo continuar la conversación (como habitualmente le pasaba), podrían entrar a territorio seguro y hablar de su último disco, como compañeros que eran en la industria. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, su ídolo por fin le expresara sus pensamientos sobre su propio trabajo.

Todo su esfuerzo, siendo reconocido por el hombre que era su inspiración...

No se percató, en medio de su indecisión, de la mirada interrogativa por parte del sujeto frente a él.

—¿Quieres una fotografía? —preguntó el individuo con una sonrisa inocente.

No se percató del puñal que acaba de enterrar de forma sanguinaria en el pecho del contrario, destrozando en menos de dos segundos la poca autoestima que había logrado construir a lo largo de los últimos años.

—Está bien, me gusta complacer a mis fans —puntualizó, sin saber que con estas palabras se defecaba en el espíritu del asiático.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el joven dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, tratando de mantener a raya el abatimiento que ganaba terreno en su cuerpo.

Ciertamente, en los casi cuatro años que llevaba de trayectoria, no había logrado ganar ningún reconocimiento. Pese a la popularidad que caracterizaba a su grupo desde el momento que se dio a conocer, al no lograr casi nada, era comprensible que su ídolo no estuviera ni enterado de su existencia. Si él mismo parecía no recordar la existencia de los premios que había ganado en los últimos años; no era raro, que otro no lo hiciera.

 _Qué humillante... Fui un tonto al pensar que podría conocerlo como un igual._

Pensó, dando apertura al oscuro círculo de negatividad en el que solía sumergirse en ese tipo de situaciones, ¿a dónde ir ahora? Se preguntaba, siendo consciente de la inexistencia de lugares pacíficos en el recinto. Su primer escondite, era ahora un lugar manchado de maltrato; y el segundo, siendo que apenas alcanzó a dar un respiro en el mismo, se hallaba marcado como cuna de la decepción que apretaba su pecho. Se negaba a quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su mejor amigo, al verlo tomar sus cosas para irse.

—Ya es tarde y de verdad estoy cansado —se excusó, dirigiéndose a la salida del local, sin siquiera dignarse a ver el rostro preocupado de su compañero. Atravesó el umbral del establecimiento, sin ser consciente del ritmo acelerado de sus pasos.

 _Definitivamente soy un tonto._

Pensó al momento que cruzaba la calle, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, por el sonido estridente de una bocina.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el impacto de un auto chocar contra su persona.

De forma automática, un alboroto se armó frente del local. Gente que se debatía a gritos desesperados y nerviosos, sobre lo que deberían hacer. La seguridad del lugar no tardó ni cinco minutos en identificar quién fue la víctima. Actuando rápido, se contactaron con los responsables del herido e informaron a la ambulancia y a la policía de la situación que se acababa de desarrollar.

—¡Phichit!, ¡Isabella! —les llamó un joven de cabellos rubios con un mechón rojo, entrando al local.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó uno de los mencionados saliendo del área V.I.P., habían escuchado el alboroto que se armó con el accidente y un mal presentimiento les había embargado el cuerpo.

—Yuuri-kun está... —dijo sin terminar de hablar, confirmando las sospechas de los otros dos jóvenes.

No necesitaron más palabras. Salieron corriendo a donde se produjo el incidente, encontrándose con un leve rastro de sangre y los lentes del azabache rotos a un costado del manchón.

Antes de que la ambulancia se lo llevara, la mujer del grupo preguntó cuál sería el hospital al que lo trasladarían. Tomó al tailandés del brazo insistiendo es que no debía ser él quien lo acompañara en la ambulancia, ya que seguro se vería envuelto en trámites legales que requerían ciertos consentimientos que debido a su edad no le permitirían rellenar. El joven, vencido, anotó de forma apresurada la dirección que le dictó la chica. Vio cómo ella se alejaba en la ambulancia mientras él y Minami detenían un taxi.

* * *

—Tiene mucha suerte, no fue nada grave —aseguró el doctor mirando los exámenes médicos en sus manos—. Sólo tiene una leve contusión y una fisura en una de sus costillas —continuó, logrando que el alma volviera al cuerpo de los reunidos ahí.

—Tenemos al sujeto detenido —informó el policía que había atendido el incidente.

—Por favor deme su número —Celestino había llegado al lugar antes de que Phichit terminara de formular la palabra "accidente"—. Tenemos que conversar este asunto con la producción del programa, así que a más tardar en tres días le informaré sobre las acciones legales que tomaremos al respecto.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó el tailandés irritado, le molestaba que el tema de conversación girará en torno hacia los negocios y no hacia el estado de salud de su amigo.

—Debo informales que máximo pueden pasar dos personas a verlo. Recomendamos haya alguien constantemente en la habitación, pues cuando despierte seguramente le agradará ver un rostro familiar. Habitación 2224 —informó el doctor, alejándose de los presentes.

Las horas pasaban, sumergiendo a los acompañantes en la típica desesperación que reina en la habitación de los hospitales. La tensión en el lugar fue sustituida rápidamente por nerviosismo cuando comenzaron a escuchar el balbuceo típico de un recién despertado, seguido de un llanto ahogado.

—Busca a los doctores —ordenó Isabella sentándose a una orilla de la cama de su líder, en un intento nervioso de calmar su llanto.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el doctor ingresara a la habitación, seguido del tailandés.

—Doctor dígame la verdad —pidió en un chillido el joven paciente. El doctor le dirigió una mirada interrogativa y su paciente continuó hablando, presa de las lágrimas—. No volveré a caminar, ¿verdad?

—Yuuri, el impacto afortunadamente fue leve. Tu columna vertebral y tus piernas no se vieron afectadas por el mismo —respondió el médico de forma calmada.

—Pero... no siento las piernas —chilló lastimeramente, ahogándose en llanto.

—Eso probablemente se deba a los calmantes que te colocamos —respondió el doctor con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Cuando sus pacientes despertaban de la anestesia, de forma inconsciente se imaginaban lo peor.

—Entonces... ¿podré volver a bailar? —preguntó disminuyendo levemente el nivel de llanto, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con pesadez.

—Efectivamente, el accidente no tendrá repercusiones en tu carrera —informó con cierta alegría. Le encantaban los días en los que podía dar buenas noticias, ya que no ocurrían tan seguido.

—Bien... —murmuró Yuuri antes de que sus ojos se viraran hacia atrás, desmayándose nuevamente.

Pasaron dos días en la misma rutina: el joven se despertaba, lloraba por sus piernas y volvía a caer dormido con la tranquilidad de que solo había tenido una pesadilla.

El tercer día fue también el más extraño. Finalmente los calmantes habían sido suspendidos y, pese a las indicaciones de los doctores de que ya el alta podría ser dada; la insistencia de su mánager y de la disquera habían logrado que el proceso de hospitalización llegara a los ocho días. La filmación del _reallity_ había quedado aplazada cinco días, pues, se había planeado comenzar a grabar ese mismo día, 28 de diciembre, para usar el 31 como una excusa para hacer una dinámica de pareja con todos los concursantes. Por fortuna, no se le había especificado a los medios el día en que comenzarían las grabaciones, sólo se había dicho que sería esa semana. Claramente habría algunos fanáticos decepcionados al no ver tal fecha célebre, en el programa.

Se hallaba aún dormido, cuando tuvo uno de los sueños más raros que podía recordar: Celestino aparecía con una canasta de frutas y el cabello recogido en una diadema de tela, cayéndole en cascada por los hombros, como una bailarina de los videos musicales de Cindy Lauper. Le explicaba que se quedaría cinco días más en observación para asegurarse de que su contusión no fuera nada serio. Además, le decía que estarían colocando dosis de calcio, para asegurar y acelerar la recuperación de su costilla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, esa misma tarde, apareció Celestino con la dichosa canasta de fruta y ese peinado horrendo en su cabeza, informandole que los días de tortura serían efectivamente aumentados. Le dejó una sensación de _déjà-vú,_ acompañada de una creciente extrañeza. Nunca había visto al hombre con tal peinado, hasta ese día.

Tal sensación se volvió constante en los dos días siguientes, siendo que pudo soñar con momentos exactos, que ocurrían minutos o horas después de haberlos soñado. Quizás algo malo estaba ocurriendo con él, tal vez la contusión cerebral habia sido más grave de lo que creía en un inicio.

No podía ver las cosas antes de que pasaran.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos, supo que su séptimo día en el hospital, sería también el peor. ¿Qué más deprimente que pasar el 31 de diciembre en una cama de hospital? Sumando el hecho, de que no estaba verdaderamente enfermo y que bien podría estar en su habitación de hotel; usando de excusa su recién adquirida lesión, para evitar que Phichit o Isabella tratasen de sacarlo a pasear, como si de un perro se tratase.

Cuando el sabor sin sabor de la comida de hospital tocó sus papilas, deseó que, al menos, tuvieran la consideración de darle una comida decente ya entrada la noche. Debía admitir que extrañaba celebrar año nuevo con su familia. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que estuvo en su hogar y aún podía recordar con claridad el sabor de la comida, haciendosele agua la boca, de sólo imaginar a su madre preparándola.

Escuchaba, como si estuviera ahí en Japón, el sonido del _Joya No Kane_ proveniente del templo más cercano, deleitándose con el olor a mar que comenzaba a rodearlo. Con tales sensaciones que lo embargaban, su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse, dando paso a la incosciencia.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, en el último vislumbramiento de racionalidad, si realmente estaba quedándose dormido o estaba teniendo alucinaciones; pues se encontró reviviendo el recuerdo del año nuevo en el que cumplio doce años.

Se podía ver a sí mismo (como si un film casero se reprodujera en su cabeza), revoloteando alrededor de su hermana mientras paseaban en el lugar. Le parecía inverosímil el poder oler las frituras en el aire y sentir la brisa refrescar su cuerpo, siendo que él no estaba siendo más que un espectador.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a su hermana ponerle un sello en la parte trasera del cuello, a modo de broma, siendo que él no recordaba eso. ¿Sería acaso un hecho aislado en su memoria?, Además de ello, no recordaba estar tan relleno en aquél entonces. Era extraño verse a sí mismo con tanta nitidez; logró captar el sonrojo de sus mejillas regordetas hacer juego con el rojo de sus labios pegajosos, producto de las manzanas acarameladas que solían encontrarse en esos festivales y que a él le encantaba comer.

Lo que más le extrañó fue la sensación que había tenido al "despertar", puesto que no sintió ese letargo característico que seguía a tal actividad. Le parecía que la escena frente a sus ojos simplemente había cambiado y ni siquiera había tenido que parpadear en el proceso.

No podía negar que comenzaba a sentirse angustiado por los sucesos de los últimos días, siendo que ésta vez (estaba seguro), no era su tendencia hipocondríaca hablando por él.

Su día finalizó mejor de lo que había esperado. Tras la llegada de un extenso mensaje de parte de su familia, pasó el resto de la noche comiendo _delicatessen_ con sus compañeros de equipo. Para su sorpresa, ellos habían rechazado una pase V.I.P. al concierto de _MorfEros_ , para pasar esa fecha a su lado.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado, marcando la fecha en la que se encontraba en su nueva agenda: primer día de enero y al fin su salida del hospital.

Estaba concentrado en eso, pensando en la alegría de por fin salir de ese lugar, cuando pasó.

Sintió por breves instantes la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se había paralizado. Ni siquiera el sonido del reloj de pared llegaba a sus oídos, sumiéndolo en un extraño estado de irrealidad.

Frente a sus ojos comenzó a correr una escena como sacada de la película mal ordenada de sus sueños: era él en la habitación que ocupaba, recibiendo la noticia de que sería dado de alta, cuando una de las enfermeras tiraba accidentalmente encima suyo el florero que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

Y como si el tiempo hubiera empezado a correr nuevamente, de forma tan misteriosa como se había detenido, miró cómo el doctor entraba sonriente a su habitación dispuesto a darle el alta.

—Bueno señor Katsuki, aparentemente no tenemos nada más que hacer con usted ⎯dijo el doctor, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera violentamente la espalda del japonés. Estaba escuchando las mismas palabras que le había dicho el doctor en su... ¿sueño?, quizás pesadilla o visión, tal vez era una premonición; la verdad no sabía qué palabra usar para definirlo.

Pasados dos segundos y, sabiendo lo que venía, atrapó de forma inconsciente el florero que la enfermera le acababa de tirar encima.

—¡Vaya! Con esos reflejos, puedo asegurar una exitosa recuperación —exclamó el doctor con alegría.

No estaba dormido, estaba total y absolutamente despierto.

 _"Esto no es bueno, esto no es normal, esto no es sano"._

Pensó tratando de mantener la calma, mientras se obligaba a buscar una solución lógica para tal desenlace.

* * *

hola, gracias por leer y comentar

ciao


	4. Capítulo III: Visiones

We Got Married

Capítulo III

 _"Visiones"_

 _El joven se miró por milésima en su espejo de mano, no era el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero desde su punto de vista tampoco estaba tan mal. De hecho, hasta podría considerarse atractivo o por lo menos atrayente: 1.80 de estatura, piel aceitunada, quijada fuerte y una musculatura digna de un cadete militar, brindándole un aspecto tosco y algo intimidante. Desafortunadamente, desde su punto de vista, su ancha nariz y sus muy pobladas cejas eran algo que resaltaba a la vista. Guardó el espejo en su bolsillo trasero, soltó un gran suspiro y se acercó con paso decidido hacia la joven que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, leyendo distraídamente lo que parecía ser un cómic asiático._

— _Disculpa… —murmuró cerca de la joven, al momento que trataba de ver el contenido de su lectura con disimulo._

 _La chica pegó un chillido de sorpresa y se levantó de golpe dejando que el pequeño libro cayera de sus manos, quedando ahora abierto en el piso dejando comprometedoras imágenes a la vista, "que vergüenza" pensó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos._

— _Lo siento —Pidió agachándose a recoger el libro con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Si había algo que no esperaba ver el joven referente a la lectura, era tales actos eróticos y algo bruscos entre dos hombres._

— _Gracias… —respondió la chica tímidamente, tomando el libro entre sus manos, para posteriormente aprisionarlo contra su pecho con creciente vergüenza. Pasó, con delicadeza, un mechón de cabello color chocolate por detrás de su oreja, analizando con sus ojos violetas al sujeto frente a ella._

Se sentó frustrado en medio de la oscuridad, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche y se negaba a levantarse hasta conseguir al menos una hora de descanso. Desde que despertó en el hospital su problema de ansiedad había empeorado, su insomnio había regresado y su nada extraña tendencia depresiva se había intensificado. Apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde que se le dio el alta.

No es que el accidente le haya dejado tales secuelas. Físicamente no había obtenido grandes lesiones, más allá de fisurarse una costilla y tener una leve contusión en la cabeza; podría decirse se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba aquejado por cortas _visiones_ (o lo que sea que fueran esas cosas). Le daba la sensación de que todo el daño que debió haber recibido su cuerpo lo había recibido su mente, quitándole lentamente la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Odiaba usar esa palabra definirlo. Desde cualquier punto que lo viera, era algo que sonaba totalmente absurdo, pero eso era lo que eran. Tenía visiones de momentos futuros o, en contadas ocasiones, pasados.

Podía llegar a tener siete micro-visiones a lo largo del día, aunque bien podría ser sólo una. No contaban con una cuota determinada por jornada, simplemente ocurrían. Se planteó muchas veces contarle a Phichit e Isabella sobre ello, conteniéndose de hacerlo, porque sabía que lo más probable era que lo tomaran por loco y lo obligaran a ir a un psicólogo. Decidió ahorrarse los problemas y optó por quedarse callado, ocultando esa anomalía lo mejor posible hasta que se le ocurriese alguna solución, si es que esta existía.

Consideró la posibilidad de arrojarse nuevamente a un auto en movimiento para "arreglar" el problema; pero, desgraciadamente, las posibilidades de supervivencia no estaban a su favor.

Ahora se hallaba atormentado por la inusual historia de amor de una pareja: cómo se conocieron, comprometieron y casaron. Se sentía capaz de diferenciar a cada una de sus tres hijas, a pesar de ser trillizas. Podía recitar, sin temor a equivocarse, el nombre de sus cuatro perros en orden alfabético. Es más, si su vida dependiese de responder cuál era el culposo gusto de la esposa por determinada literatura, tenía la certeza de que se salvaría. Sabía a la perfección cómo ésta le insistía a su consorte constantemente para leer esas historias juntos, haciendo a su pobre marido memorizar todos los términos utilizados en el "omegaverse" y en el denominado _yaoi_ : alfas, betas y omegas, o semes ukes y sukes, respectivamente.

Se levantó de su cama, molesto, apartando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo con brusquedad; como si fuesen ellas las culpables de su falta de sueño. Puso los pies en el piso aceptando (por fin) el hecho de que no conseguiría sus preciados segundos con Morfeo.

Se dirigió al teléfono resuelto a desahogarse. Si no podía dormir, al menos conseguiría pasar la tarde más improductiva de los últimos años, siendo su lesión la excusa perfecta para dedicarse a ello.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, decidido a romper su estricta dieta por al menos un día. Plan que fue aplazado en el momento en el que su mano entró en contacto con el plástico. Sintió su conciencia desvanecerse, como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de tener forma física. Convirtiéndose en un espectador omnipresente del cortometraje que se reproducía en su cabeza:

— _¡Detén el ascensor! —escuchó un grito grave a su espalda, presionando de forma instintiva el botón que mantendría la puertas abiertas para que el individuo pasara._

— _Gracias —dijo el desconocido respirando apresuradamente, denotando el esfuerzo físico que le había costado el llegar ahí. Estaba escondido bajo una mascarilla negra, una gorra y unos lentes de sol. El hombre levantó la mirada, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo a través de los oscuros cristales—. Tú debes ser mi futuro esposo —aseguró sonriendo seductoramente, o al menos eso teorizó el azabache cuando la mascarilla que portaba se movió, tensándose en los extremos._

"Inquietante". Fue la primera palabra que surgió en su mente, para describir lo que había sentido después de su pequeña visión. ¿Cómo ese desconocido podía asegurar eso como si nada? Le parecía irritante el hecho de que, con apenas un vistazo, asegurara tal cosa. Bien podría haber sido parte del staff y no un participante. Un hombre sin dudas impulsivo, así era aquél sujeto.

Suspiró cansado y miró el calendario que se encontraba frente a él. Mañana sería el día, el día en que le cortarían las alas y lo esposarían a un completo extraño. Éste prometía ser un año largo; pues, aunque no fuese un matrimonio real, tendrían que actuar como tal. Eso implicaba vivir juntos en una misma casa y compartir habitación como todo buen matrimonio suele hacer.

Tal como se había prometido, pasó la tarde más improductiva de su vida. Comió como un cerdo y acompañó a su mejor amigo en sus momentos de _fangirleo_ , mientras dejaba que el menor le mostrase las mejores escenas de la última temporada de _We Got Married_.

También había dejado que el joven lo iluminase en su oscuro panorama, pues sabía exactamente cómo se realizaba el programa. Para su sorpresa, ninguna de las parejas se conocía realmente delante de cámara. Todas se conocían en la sesión fotográfica obligatoria antes de comenzar a rodar. Para el público, las parejas no eran sorpresa alguna y los productores necesitaban lanzar con tiempo buenas imágenes que se quedaran impresas en las retinas de los fanáticos. Usaban a las parejas como la imagen de un naciente romance para atraer a los fanáticos al programa.

Vendiendo amor como si fuera un producto, usando de _slogan_ semejante sentimiento, para obtener ganancias monetarias. ¿Realmente quería formar parte de eso? Ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo para saber la respuesta.

No, no quería ni imaginar ser parte de un espectáculo así, donde su intimidad quedara expuesta y fuera utilizada con fines meramente propagandísticos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba a horas de comenzar con todo ese teatro y ya no había forma de echarse para atrás, no sin recibir una demanda multimillonaria por incumplimiento de contrato.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Al parecer, su no-elaborado plan de pasar el día despierto (aunque muriese de sueño), para en la noche poder dormir sin siquiera tener que intentarlo; dio resultado.

Se sentó, sintiéndose descansado e inusualmente fresco. Cuando ya se encontraba totalmente despierto, pudo sentir un leve calor que hundía el lado derecho de su cama. Giró la mirada encontrándose con su amigo en el último sueño. Literalmente en el último porque, aunque había intentado llamarlo en un tono alto para despertarlo, éste ni siquiera se inmutaba. Sin verdaderas ganas de levantarse, e inundado por un inusual sentimiento de paz, volvió a recostarse al lado del joven.

Aunque no llevasen precisamente tantos años de amistad, podía decir que lo conocía de toda la vida o por lo menos así lo sentía. Se habían conocido en la universidad, encontrándose el japonés en sus últimos años, mientras su compañero se hallaba apenas comenzando la carrera. A pesar de los años que se llevaban y del tiempo que estuvieron separados tras la graduación del mayor, habían logrado formar un lazo que no parecía fuese a romperse con facilidad.

Admiró por un momento la imagen que el moreno le ofrecía; a pesar de estar dormido, podía sentir el aura juguetona y alegre provenir de él. Se sintió nostálgico al recordar las veces en las que habían estado de esa manera, como si fuesen niños luego de una pijamada.

No podía evitar preguntarse si este año, ese lazo de amistad saldría fortalecido o sería perjudicado con el cambio de rutina. Ciertamente, el estar 'casados' y encima tener que complacer a la productora, mostrando su supuesta relación al mundo, sería algo que afectaría su tiempo de manera sorprendente. A eso se le sumaba la salida de su nuevo CD, siendo el punto estresante, el no saber la fecha de lanzamiento. Después de su accidente, hubo un re-estructuración de agenda, de la cual aún no había sido del todo informado.

De cierta forma, eso último no era tan malo. Las letras que tenían pensado escoger para esa producción no le inspiraban la más mínima gana de querer entonarlas. A pesar de ser él mismo el compositor, sabía que eran basura.

Eran genéricas, huecas, vacías; no había sentimientos en ellas. No expresaban nada más allá del típico cliché que suelen expresar las canciones de amor. Las canciones del álbum estaban específicamente diseñadas para tener distintas interpretaciones de ese típico "te amo, pero…", mismo que podía tener significados como: "te amo, pero tú no me amas"; "te amo, pero tú lo amas a él"; o el eterno e insufrible "amarte me hace daño".

¿Es que el amor tenía que ser un suplicio eterno y sin sentido? No esperaba que fuera perfecto, pero las palabras en esas canciones reflejaban personas que parecían contentas sufriendo por el gusto de poder hacerlo. ¿El dolor era mejor que vivir sin amor? Aferrándose a relaciones sin futuro. Eso le parecía un poco… Bueno, tampoco es que fuera un experto en esas cosas como para poder juzgar a alguien por ello.

Él nunca había experimentado ese tipo de amor de pareja, incluso podía decir que tenía alguna especie de vacío emocional. No tenía ninguna historia de amor arrolladora, o al menos significativa. Si analizaba cómo habían terminado todas sus relaciones, eran todas un frustrante "no me dejas conocerte". Siempre le decían esa o alguna frase parecida al momento en el que terminaban con él.

Quizás eso explicaba en cierta medida su reciente incapacidad para componer. Él solía inspirarse en distintos aspectos de su vida que, al ponerlos en contextos más empáticos y sugerentes, daban a lugar letras llenas de emociones; permitiéndole sentir cada palabra al momento de cantar.

Desde hacía un tiempo para acá se sentía vacío, como si fuese un fallo en el sistema que debía representar. Tenía la sospecha de que todo había iniciado en los _Grammy_ del año pasado, en los que a pesar de ser nominados, su grupo no obtuvo ningún premio. Pensaba que ahí había comenzado a sentir esa desagradable sensación que le embargaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, si se detenía a analizarlo, no había sido ahí. Lo que sucedió en ese momento fue que, el nudo que llevaba mucho tiempo oprimiéndole el pecho, había llegado a su punto límite; rompiéndose y dejando que esa angustiante sensación se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Su problema no había comenzado ahí, ese simplemente había sido el momento exacto en el que se volvió _mierda_. Siendo ese el adjetivo perfecto, para describirse a sí mismo en esos momentos. Expresándose de una forma tan contundente, como vulgar, y es que no podía ponerlo de otra forma. Finalmente había cedido a la presión, convirtiéndose en un desastre tanto emocional como sentimental, que sufría ataques de ansiedad con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

Se había perdido tanto en sus cavilaciones que no notó cuando Phichit despertó, para comenzar a desglosarlo con la mirada, mientras meditaba sobre lo que su mejor amigo le permitiría hacer por él.

—Pensar tanto te dará dolor de cabeza —le reprendió—. Lo que es, es; y lo que no fue, no fue —comentó de con ligereza, esperanzado de haber dado en el blanco respecto a las cavilaciones del japonés—. Sinceramente, no sé en qué estás pensando y dudo que quieras decírmelo —tuvo que admitir—. Pero recuerda, eres mi mejor amigo y estoy aquí para apoyarte. Tú siempre me has escuchado por más insignificante que sea, yo haré lo mismo —aseguró dándole un golpecito con uno de sus dedos a la frente de su amigo.

El japonés no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga.

—Es difícil responder algo que ni siquiera yo mismo sé —replicó, zanjando el asunto. Realmente no estaba mintiendo, él en verdad no sabía el porqué de su estado emocional. Podría decir muchas cosas, sin embargo, ninguna de estas tenía el peso suficiente para dejarlo tan destruido.

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos en sus recientes vacilaciones por el golpeteo y posterior apertura de la puerta.

—Me alegra que estén ambos aquí —acotó su mánager entrando a la habitación—. Comiencen a prepararse, salimos en una hora; pueden comer en el camino si no les da tiempo de hacerlo aquí. Me disculpo por el cambio repentino de planes, pero surgieron asuntos en la productora, así que debemos comenzar antes con el itinerario.

Sin tener nada que reclamar, ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que se les ordenó, alistándose. Decidieron por último comer algo en el camino hacia la productora, ya que el tiempo verdaderamente se les había agotado.

—El itinerario de hoy consta de dos partes, bastante simples pero elaboradas —comenzó a informar una vez los tres jóvenes de la agrupación terminaron de comer—.La primera será la entrevista previa que se realiza antes de conocer a sus parejas y la segunda la sesión fotográfica promocional donde conocerán a las mismas.

—Suena fácil, pero algo me dice que vamos a estar aquí todo el día —repuso Isabella. Todos le dieron la razón, este prometía ser un día largo.

Las pruebas de vestuario para las fotos ya representaban una batalla de varias horas, y no es que fuese un trabajo totalmente desde cero; sus medidas habían sido tomadas y enviadas, ya los trajes hechos a medida estaban listos. No obstante, sí sería la primera vez que se colocarían la ropa, permitiendo ver si los colores seleccionados les lucían o los apabullaban.

—Yo iré a terminar de aclarar unos detalles. Phichit e Isabella, ustedes irán al piso de abajo a comprobar las medidas de los trajes; Yuuri, tú serás el primero en ser entrevistado.

Sin más que hacer, el japonés se dirigió al piso superior. Había puesto un pie dentro del elevador cuando esa ya casi familiar sensación de _déjà-vú_ le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¡Detén el ascensor! —escuchó un grito grave a su espalda. Suspiró sabiendo lo que seguiría. A diferencia de que, esta vez, marcó el botón de cerrar puertas.

Quizás el desconocido era una buena persona que hasta podría llegar a agradarle. Pero, si iba a perder su libertad a su lado, bien podría molestarlo un poco por eso. Escuchó cómo la persona que le había pedido impedir el cierre de las puertas se aceleraba con fuerza hacia el ascensor.

—Gracias —escuchó de la misma forma que 'antes', con la leve diferencia que esta palabra había sido dicha con un deje sarcástico y no con verdadero agradecimiento como en la 'primera' ocasión.

—Lo siento, no sé coreano —" _descarado"_ ; completó Yuuri mentalmente, mientras miraba cómo el otro lo evaluaba de los pies a la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, apartó la mirada de su desvergonzado escrutinio, sintiéndose nervioso.

—Tú debes ser mi futuro esposo —le comentó el extraño con voz animada. Estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, aunque no lo pudiese comprobar debido al tapabocas que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Entonces lo mejor será que no hablemos. Por desgracia parece que ya sabes cuál es mi rostro, pero para la suerte de ambos no me atrae la idea de ver el tuyo. Además, me gustaría mantenerme ignorante sobre el rostro de mi futuro esposo al momento de hacer la entrevista —sabía que estaba siendo algo cortante, pero le molestaba que lo mirara como si lo estuviera evaluando. Se sentía expuesto ante una mirada que ni siquiera podía ver, debido a los lentes del sol que el otro portaba y eso lo exasperaba.

—Wow! Respuestas sarcásticas, este matrimonio promete ser emocionante —dijo el desconocido, colocándose un dedo sobre los labios de forma pensativa.

El azabache soltó un bufido irónico.

—Yo no aseguraría eso, el que nos hayamos topado en el ascensor no es indicio de nada —comentó entrando en una actitud distante.

Por más tímido e inseguro que fuera en su vida cotidiana, los años que llevaba en la industria lo habían llevado a descubrir una manera de camuflar sus pensamientos. Ésta era una personalidad casi distinta, que le había permitido sobrevivir a aquellos que querían pasar por encima suyo o aprovecharse de él y su buena voluntad innata. No era algo totalmente inventado, pues sí había salido de él y no de una mera imitación de alguien más. Era como una mitad de su ser: en un segundo, pasaba de ser el tímido, asustadizo y nervioso "Yuuri Katsuki", para ser el carismático y atrevido "Eros" (aquel dios griego de nombre sugerente). Y ahora era el momento perfecto para que "Eros" se defendiera y marcara algunos límites para su 'querido futuro esposo'. Si no lo hacía ahora, quizás después no podría hacerlo.

—Además, estoy seguro que lo más afortunado que te podría pasar es no ser mi pareja, no tienes pinta de poder contra mí —murmuró, deslizando las palabras mientras acorralaba de forma casi imperceptible al extraño contra la pared del ascensor—. No me gusta que me analicen ni que me hagan insinuaciones —su rostro se acercó, susurrando, en lo que en su mente podría ser un gesto amenazante. Sin embargo, para cierto joven, era todo lo contrario.

El platinado tragó en seco, agradeciendo la mascarilla, la gorra y los lentes de sol que cubrían su identidad (salir a la calle era toda una odisea para su persona). El joven asiático le soltaba palabras con insistencia, que para sus oídos no era más que una dulce melodía de fondo. No estaba seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tenía la certeza de que se había sonrojado. ¿Desde cuándo el otro era tan demandante, si hace unos días lo había dejado solo como si no fuera nadie?

Su mente le decía que se detuviera un momento a analizar el lenguaje corporal del muchacho; mientras sus hormonas de forma sencilla le gritaban: _este es pa'mí_.

Si se hubiera detenido a hacer lo primero, quizás habría notado el leve temblor en los ojos del contrario o el casi imperceptible tic que aparecía de forma repentina en uno de los costados de sus labios. Y, sin lugar a dudas, habría visto cómo cruzaba sus brazos de forma firme frente a su pecho, en un inconsciente intento de proteger su espacio personal. Sin embargo, decidió seguir a sus hormonas, como muchas e irresponsables veces lo hacía.

Manteniendo como mantra la frase " _este es pa'mí_ ", se concentró en mirar el profundo marrón rojizo que residía en los iris del menor, captando pinceladas de sensualidad e insinuaciones que solo existían en su alborotada mente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó su mano, tomando la barbilla del contrario.

—Te equivocas —le respondió acercándose sin reparos al rostro asiatico—; me encantan los retos, me encanta que me sorprendan y en menos de dos minutos has logrado hacer ambas cosas —este gesto no había sido más que una forma de confidencializar lo que decía, según su propio criterio.

Para el azabache había sido una forma de insinuación tan descarada que sintió por un momento sus piernas temblar y su estómago contraerse en un gesto nervioso.

Sin analizarlo realmente, se decidió a mantener su personaje, optando por lo que en su opinión era la mezcla perfecta de amenaza e intimidación. Levantó su mano con lentitud y la acercó a la mejilla de su acompañante, acariciando su piel por sobre la mascarilla, con una sonrisa burlona decorando sus labios.

—Entonces tendré que perder un poco mi orgullo y suplicarle a los de producción que me cambien de pareja —murmuró acercando el rostro del platinado al suyo, usando la fuerza de su mano.

El corazón del mayor comenzó a latir con fuerza, esta situación le recordaba a aquella donde se habían conocido. Maldijo internamente los accesorios que momentos atrás agradecía le cubrieran el rostro.

—¿Y eso por qué, Yuuu-rri? —dijo acariciando las palabras en un tono ronco; alargando la "u" y marcando la "r" de su nombre de forma intencional con su acento ruso.

El menor sonrió con burla, demasiado concentrado en amedrentar al contrario, como para atar los cabos sueltos que había respecto a la identidad de su 'esposo'.

—No me gusta darles el gusto a las personas de obtener lo que quieren de mí —dijo sin alejarse ni un centímetro—, se podría decir que soy terco por naturaleza.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el pequeño elevador. El azabache intentaba de forma algo absurda intimidar al contrario a través de un duelo de miradas que ya había perdido. Por más que mirara a donde se localizaban los ojos de su supuesto marido, no veía nada, aparte de su propio reflejo en el oscuro cristal de los lentes que este portaba.

—Es una lástima Yuuu-rri. Después de firmar el contrato, no puedes echarte para atrás, sea quién sea tu pareja. Y, tomando en cuenta que estas aquí para la entrevista y la sesión de fotos, no tengo dudas de que ya están todos los papeles en orden —soltó de forma burlona el hombre sin nombre. El azabache se vio tentado a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del ascensor al abrirse en el piso destinado.

Un resoplido nervioso sonó con eco el pequeño cubículo.

—Eso lo veremos —respondió el japonés tratando de que su voz no saliera temblorosa. Se apartó del más alto y le dirigió una mirada retadora— Si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer —soltó antes de salir del ascensor.

El platinado creyó haber escuchado un deje de amenaza en sus palabras, pero en su mente, la manera en la que se trataron no había sido más que una forma de coqueteo mutuo.

Ignorante del hecho de haber sido descaradamente despreciado, dirigió una mirada rápida a los glúteos que se alejaban por el pasillo, apreciando el contoneo de caderas. Dejando que una sonrisa coqueta se formara en su rostro ante la agradable vista, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen nuevamente.


	5. Chapter IV: ¿Mi esposo?

We Got Married

Capítulo IV

" _¿Mi esposo?_ "

Un bufido exasperado escapó de su boca una vez que se halló lo suficientemente lejos del ascensor. Miró con algo de fastidio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca e inhaló y exhaló con lentitud, buscando calmarse. El encuentro con ese sujeto lo había alterado más lo que quisiera admitir.

Le sonaba familiar de muchas formas y le inquietaba el saberlo verdaderamente un conocido. Por la forma en la que le habló, definitivamente debían haber coincidido alguna vez, siendo su actual interrogante " _¿Cuándo?"_. Sacudió la cabeza, como si realmente eso pudiera eliminar tales pensamientos de su mente y aceleró el paso, llegando rápidamente al sitio en el que se le había solicitado.

Se situó al frente de la puerta y tocó levemente, obteniendo un "adelante" como respuesta.

—Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza —expuso al momento de ingresar a la estancia.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el hombre en el interior de la habitación, levemente sorprendido por la intromisión—. No tiene de qué disculparse, llega justo a tiempo —le respondió guardando una carpeta en su escritorio y acercándose hacia el nipón—. Mi nombre es Josef Karpisek —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, pues a pesar de ser de origen suizo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Corea.

El japonés se sintió levemente tentado a extender su mano para propinarle al desconocido un apretón de manos, pues, después de tantas giras en el extranjero, era un hábito que había adquirido. A decir verdad, el hecho de que el hombre frente a él luciera totalmente como un europeo, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Sus ojos caramelo resaltaban a través de sus lentes de pasta roja; y su notoria calva, le recordaba a Frank Sinatra en su últimos años. Se sintió un poco estúpido por este reflejo cuando miro la leve reverencia que le hizo el otro, optando de forma rápida, por hacer una de igual manera.

—Sígame por aquí —le indicó el suizo al momento que abría otra puerta.

Al ingresar a la habitación, se sintió levemente extrañado. Era totalmente blanca y sólo disponía de una silla, una cámara y un televisor frente a la misma, además de una puerta negra al otro extremo de la estancia. Algo extrañado le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su guía.

—Si, tal vez sea un poco extraño, pero no habrá entrevistador en esta ocasión. Se tiene por costumbre que el invitado lea las preguntas del televisor y las responda a la cámara, la idea es que se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para responder con total sinceridad —explicó adentrándose en la pequeña habitación—. Por otro lado, muchos gustan de arreglarse antes de empezar la entrevista. Si ese es su caso, le sugiero entrar a la habitación que se encuentra dentro del estudio. Ahí dispone de vestuario, un estilista y una maquilladora profesional, en caso de que quiera usarlos.

El azabache se adentró en la estancia y se examinó en el espejo incrustado en la puerta que le había mencionado el hombre. Portaba un suéter cuello de tortuga negro, un jean claro con apariencia desgastada y zapatos deportivos blancos.

No podía decir que fuera un mal conjunto y, tomando en cuenta que solo saldría la parte superior de su cuerpo, definitivamente tenía cierto encanto. Pero los lentes de pasta azul y su cabello pulcramente peinado le conferían un aspecto angelical, casi ingenuo.

Esa definitivamente no era la imagen que acostumbraba enseñar a sus seguidoras. Ciertamente, su lado inocente había sido captado infinidad de veces por las cámaras, ganándose cientos de comentarios por parte de las fans y siendo descrito como el hombre del "2x1": dicho de otra forma, "pagas uno y te llevas dos". Nadie podía negar que el japonés tenía la fama de volver locas a las fanáticas con sus dos facetas; siendo la primera un joven atrevido e insinuante que no duda en aprovecharse de sus atributos físicos para hacer suspirar a más de una; y la segunda, un joven tierno e inocente, para el cual muchas se ofrecerían voluntarias para pervertirlo de mil y un formas.

—Necesito pasar por el estilista —informó al sujeto que lo acompañaba, antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

— **Qualcuno finalmente si degna di venire** (al fin alguien se digna a entrar) —escuchó el chillido de una mujer al momento de ingresar.

La estancia estaba compuesta por una silla de peluquería, un gran espejo y todos los instrumentos necesarios para realizar un cambio de look total.

— **Zitto idiota paura** (cállate idiota lo asustas) —murmuró un joven de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sus inusuales ojos violetas contrastaban de forma agradable con sus cabellos rojizos—. Somos Michelle y Sala Crispino, el estilista y la maquilladora, ¿se te ofrece algo? —dijo intentando poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, la hostilidad que emanaba de su ser era tan notable, que terminaba convirtiendo dicha sonrisa en una mueca amenazante, destacando su mal humor.

El asiático tragó en seco, sintiéndose levemente intimidado por la vista que tenía al frente. " _Michele Crispino… con ese nombre seguramente es italiano",_ pensó, estudiándolo levemente con la mirada. Recordó de forma casi automática lo que le comentó Phichit alguna vez, sobre un estilista del programa que golpeó a un actor por insinuarse a su hermana…

Tragó en seco.

—N-necesito ayuda con mi imagen… —balbuceó dirigiendo su mirada al piso, en un claro acto de sumisión. Dicho acto tenía, de forma inconsciente, el propósito de hacerle entender a Crispino que él no tenía la más mínima intención de interferir en su territorio.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, como si hubiera entendido en el mensaje.

—Bien. Para un cambio de look, siempre se comienza por el cabello, y soy el encargado de eso; ten la amabilidad de tomar asiento —pidió señalando la silla dispuesta en la habitación.

El azabache sin dudarlo se sentó en esta, tensándose al instante que sintió las manos del contrario deslizarse por su cabello.

— **¡E 'così cariño!** (¡Es tan lindo!) —chilló la hermana del pelirrojo al ver ese gesto de timidez, haciendo que el azabache se ganara un leve jalón de cabello.

—Lo siento… tenías un nudo —se excusó el italiano, sin sentirlo en lo absoluto—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con tu cabello?

—Me gustaría llevarlo peinado hacia atrás —murmuró el azabache con retraimiento, tratando de dejar de parecer una amenaza a los ojos de su posible juez y verdugo.

Éste pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, levantando los cabellos de la frente del japonés para darse una idea. Dio un gruñido de afirmación, luego de su inspección.

—Me parece bien… —prosiguió ahondando sus manos en la cabellera y separando las hebras para ver parte del cuero cabelludo—. Normalmente me gusta empezar desde cero, pero sería un desperdicio de tiempo lavarte el cabello, lo tienes demasiado limpio —informó tomando un peine para comenzar a cepillar el cabello—. Debo decir que haré algo más que peinarlo hacia atrás.

El azabache no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando sintió una crema fría ser esparcida a los costados de su rostro.

—Tus patillas son una ofensa para mis ojos —soltó el italiano, sacando una navaja de uno de los cajones cercanos al espejo—. No te muevas ⎯le advirtió, acercando el instrumento al rostro del menor.

Yuuri no logró contener un leve chillido al sentir un objeto frío pasar a una velocidad inhumana por uno de los lados de su rostro. La sorpresa fue tal, que tuvo que llevarse una mano al sitio para comprobar que su rostro seguía completo.

—No deberías sorprendente, hay días donde debo atender a quince personas en menos de una hora; obviamente soy veloz con lo que hago —Michelle explicó al momento que repetía la acción al otro lado de su rostro.

—Te daré algunas ondas — el italiano siguió con sus explicaciones. Colocó una pequeña cantidad de una sustancia densa y aparentemente grasosa en las manos—. Esto es cera de máxima calidad, comercializada por la casa _Etude House_ , por lo que también es económica. Si te gusta hacerte peinados en el cabello, te recomiendo usar productos de este tipo; no uses geles ni cremas densas, tienes muy buen cabello, como para que vengas a dañarlo con tus descuidos —gruñó al momento que esparcía el producto por las manos y lo extendía en el cabello azabache, cubriendo de forma generosa todas las hebras para proceder a peinarlas hacia atrás. Le dio leves ondas a los cabellos que caían a los lados y dejó un leve mechón cubriéndole la frente, dándole un look descuidado y casual que resaltaba las facciones de su rostro—. Tu turno Sala —informó, alejándose del asiático.

—Tienes una piel maravillosa —murmuró la mujer, deslizando las manos por la tersa piel del rostro del contrario. Lo levantó del mentón y examinó su rostro, buscando una manera de destacar sus mejores rasgos—. Esto es lo que haremos... —musitó y sacó algunos implementos de unos de los cajones del tocador—. Un leve tinte labial rosa opaco, no me gusta ver labios brillosos y menos en un chico. Delinearé la parte superior de tus ojos en dorado y resaltaré tus cejas con el delineador oscuro. No necesitas bases ni polvos, tienes un cutis de envidia —la chica pudo notar cómo el asiático abría la boca con duda, dispuesto a protestar.

—No te preocupes, no se va a notar que llevas labial, parecerá el color natural de tus labios. El delineador si se notará, pero será algo leve, eso solo sirve para atraer la atención a tus ojos. Además, el dorado contrasta exquisitamente con el marrón de tus iris. El delineador de cejas solo definirá la forma natural de estas, es para que sean bien captadas por la cámara —terminó por decir, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del azabache y procediendo a realizar los pasos mencionados—. Michelle, prepara una bolsa de regalo, con todos los productos que utilizamos.

* * *

Un suspiro cansado se escuchó en la habitación, después de que el joven respondiera la última pregunta que salió en la pantalla.

—Estuviste grandioso, se sintió la naturalidad y ese look atrevido le dio un toque misterioso —halagó el productor de nula cabellera entrando a la pequeña habitación.

—Gracias —respondió el azabache, levemente avergonzado—. Ahora sólo sigue la sesión de fotos, ¿cierto? —preguntó al momento que bebía de una botella de agua, ofrecida momentos antes por el suizo.

Tras un leve asentimiento por parte de aquél y una pequeña descripción del camino que lo guiaría a la sesión fotográfica, el japonés se puso en marcha. Tenía el pequeño anhelo de encontrarse nuevamente con sus compañeros de camino a la **caja negra.**

Para su desgracia, esa posibilidad se esfumó totalmente, al sentir esa ya familiar sensación de desvanecimiento.

Afirmó una de sus manos en la pared más cercana y cerró los ojos, preparándose para la imagen que estaba por ver.

"— _Perdonen la tardanza —anunció el joven asiático, entrando al momento que hacía una leve reverencia._

— _No tiene de qué disculparse Yuuri-_ _ **Ssi**_ , _llega justo a tiempo. Su 'esposo' ya se cambió, por favor vaya a prepararse para la primera sesión fotográfica —comentó un hombre del staff, indicando el lugar donde debía cambiarse._

 _La vergüenza que lo embargaba se refleja en su rostro, sin posibilidad de esconderla, cuando terminó de ponerse el 'vestuario'. O, mejor dicho, cuando terminó de quitarse casi toda la ropa que traía. Pues el primer vestuario consistía solamente en unos bóxers negros y una camisa blanca abierta de los primeros cuatro botones, dejando a la vista parte de su pecho._

— _Sabía que mi esposo iba a ser lindo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, atrayendo su atención—, pero no que iba a ser TAN lindo —expresó ronroneando las últimas palabras._

 _El asiático rápidamente giró el rostro, encontrándose de frente con el hombre que protagonizaba los pósters de su cuarto._

 _Víctor Nikiforov."_

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente adormilado. Se frotó la cara sin creerse lo que acababa de ver. Perdía la cuenta de las veces que había repetido ese nombre de forma mental en los últimos minutos.

—Víctor Nikiforov —expresó al fin en voz alta, comenzando a correr, sin saber realmente el porqué de tal impulso.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que debía traspasar, recuperando el aire lo mejor que pudo antes de entrar y sentir el característico _déjà-vú_ que lo invadía cuando sus visiones comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

Al igual que las anteriores, su visión se cumplía al pie de la letra. No pudo evitar suspirar resignado, antes de salir del probador con su vergonzoso traje. Para el japonés, ese vestuario era la viva representación de la frase de una famosa película: "Jack… dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas", siendo él ahora el "chico francés" de tales retratos. Eso, sumado al aspecto coqueto que le confería el maquillaje y peinado hecho por los hermanos Crispino.

Sentía que estaban por servirlo en bandeja de plata, cuál lechón con manzana en la boca, listo para ser devorado. No estaba preparado para ser ofrecido de esa manera. siendo lo peor, la persona a quién sería servido...

—Sabía que mi esposo iba a ser lindo —escuchó a sus espaldas, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y sus manos sudaban frías—, pero no que iba a ser TAN lindo —acotó ronroneando las últimas palabras, causando un paro respiratorio en el asiático. El hecho de que su pareja fuera su ídolo, era una realidad que había tratado de ignorar desde que entró en el set.

Había hecho lo imposible porque su mantra " _no seas un fan, se profesional_ " se mantuviese. Sin embargo, con algo de frustración, notaba la manera en que ciertas cosas tales como el "orgullo" y el "profesionalismo", eran tiradas por la borda en menos de un segundo por tres palabras de su ídolo.

Con el rostro totalmente rojo y voz temblorosa, murmuró algo parecido a un " _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y seré tu esposo a partir de ahora"._ En respuesta _,_ recibió un " _Adorable_ " por parte del ruso, que no hizo más que aumentar su vergüenza.

* * *

—Bien, como se les explicó anteriormente la sesión fotográfica consta de cinco fotografías promocionales, cada una en una atmósfera distinta; aparte de cinco fotografías individuales —comentó el fotógrafo a ambos jóvenes, señalando el primer ambiente en el que posarían. Era una escena nocturna: una ventana abierta, con una delicada vista de la ciudad; unas cortinas ondeando el punto de enfoque principal de la escena. El blanco de las cortinas contrastaba con el piano de caoba pulida que sería el segundo punto de enfoque.

—La primera sesión es la que consta del vestuario más sencillo, la idea es dar la sensación de que acaban de llegar de alguna fiesta elegante y tuvieron algunos momentos de diversión —hizo una pequeña pausa al momento que le regalaba un guiño insinuante a ambos chicos, provocando un sonrojo indiscreto en uno de ellos—. Ahora se encuentran en un momento de intimidad en el cual se confían secretos, mientras se dedican canciones.

El asiático, de forma instintiva, se sentó frente al piano dispuesto a tocar alguna pieza; siendo detenido de inmediato por la voz del fotógrafo.

—Yuuri- **Ssi** , usted va sentado sobre el piano —el azabache le dio un leve asentimiento antes de subirse sobre el mismo. Dedicó unos segundos a analizar la imagen de su acompañante: sin zapatos, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de igual color, abierta de los primeros tres botones. Claro, no dejó de lado unos penetrantes ojos azul cielo, que lo miraban con una curiosidad burlesca. El japonés apartó los ojos en un vano intento de huir de la mirada del platinado, siendo aún capaz de sentir sus orbes atravesarle la nuca.

El mayor se sentó frente al instrumento, tomando una pose relajada. Él lograba lo casual de la atmósfera, a la vez que conservaba la espalda derecha como suele mantenerla un pianista.

—Comiencen —dijo el fotógrafo posicionándose tras las cámaras. Las especificaciones fueron innecesarias: la experiencia de ambos en sesiones fotográficas les decía casi por instinto lo que debían hacer, y eso era posar de distintas maneras hasta que el fotógrafo hiciera alguna petición.

De forma improvisada, el asiático se sentó apoyando ambos codos en sus rodillas, acunando su rostro entre ambas palmas. Sin pensarlo, rozó delicadamente, con uno de sus pies, el antebrazo del mayor. Rápidamente el chillido de emoción de uno de los ayudantes de luces resonó en los oídos de ambos modelos: " _se puede sentir la química"._

—¿Por qué no tocas algo? —preguntó el azabache recostándose ligero sobre el instrumento, tratando de ignorar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a nacer en su estómago.

El ruso pareció meditarlo antes de responder.

—Desgraciadamente no sé tocar el piano, pero te he escuchado tocar, puedo decir con total honestidad que tienes unas manos privilegiadas —dijo tomando una de las manos del japonés y depositando un beso en ésta.

El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, sintiendo una tormenta de flashes caer sobre su cuerpo, al momento que escuchaba de fondo el murmullo aprobatorio del fotógrafo.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud tormentosa. Cansado ya de estar sentado en un sitio tan poco cómodo y, tratando de ignorar su vergüenza, le pidió al ruso que le dejara espacio entre sus piernas, para poder sentarse entre estas. Sabía que tenían que parecer una pareja y no podía permitir que su lado _fanboy_ manchara su profesionalismo.

Tenía que distraer sus acelerados pensamientos, o sucumbiría pronto ante ese lado de si mismo, del que no estaba tan orgulloso. Quizás era hora de mostrar que tenía bien merecido el cumplido sobre su habilidad en el piano.

Se sonó con calma los dedos, decidiendo con rapidez la pieza que interpretaría: _Nocturne op.9 No.2 de Chopin_.

El silencio se hizo presente en el estudio. Era inevitable no sentirse embelesado por la maestría y el sentimiento con el que el joven tocaba cada tecla. El sonido te transportaba, de forma automática, a un bar francés de los años 20: podías imaginar con claridad las bailarinas danzando por el escenario, con sus característicos labios rojos y sus desgastados zapatos de ballet.

Sin ningún pensamiento en específico y guiado casi por instinto, su pareja deslizó sus brazos por los costados del menor hasta rodear su cintura. El asiático no pudo evitar un espasmo de sorpresa al sentirse repentinamente aprisionado por el otro. Su sonrojo aumentó de forma automática cuando sintió el rostro del contrario esconderse en su cuello, al momento que aspiraba con algo de fuerza el olor de su piel.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en sus labios al momento que sentía nuevamente una lluvia de flashes golpear su cuerpo. El mayor aprovechó el momento para recostar su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, ganándose el suspiro satisfactorio del fotógrafo. Sintió el aire en sus pulmones faltar por un momento, deseando que la cercanía entre ambos terminara, antes de que hiciera algo vergonzoso. Un desmayo, la opción más probable. Nunca se habría imaginado estar en tal situación con el hombre que admiraba desde su infancia.

—Perfecto, cambio de vestuario —les indicó el camarógrafo, explotando la burbuja de intimidad que confería la escena. El asiático suspiró enormemente agradecido por la interrupción. Dos minutos más y podría jurar que se giraría para pedir una foto y un autógrafo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde el inicio de la sesión. A pesar de sentirse hambriento, cansado y fatigado, también se sentía aliviado. Ya habían arreglado todos los vestuarios y tomado casi todas las fotos. Sólo quedaban, las que sabía, serían la portada de la tableta informativa que tendrían en redes sociales: las fotos de la "boda" con ambos luciendo los típicos trajes blancos.

Un inevitable sentimiento de incomodidad se instaló en su cuerpo a largo de la sesión. No podía negar el hecho de que había sido divertido posar con su ídolo en diferentes escenarios, mientras este le confería, de forma discreta, chistosas suposiciones sobre la vida privada de los empleados más amargados del set. Hipótesis absurdas, desde divorcios, hasta herencias perdidas en peleas familiares; cosas que explicaran de una u otra forma su mala actitud.

Sin embargo, le asustaba de cierta forma cómo ambos proyectaban la imagen de una pareja real, siendo que todo no era más que una actuación. Esa incomodidad aumentó considerablemente cuando, al terminar la sesión fotográfica, los productores del programa le ofrecieron un libreto con conversaciones. Habían sido producidas con extremo cuidado y minuciosidad, para evocar la intimidad y el romanticismo a lo largo de cualquier episodio.

Si bien sería divertido trabajar con su ídolo, puesto que la sesión fotográfica le sirvió para darse cuenta de ello. No borraba el hecho, de que estarian casados por un año en donde no habría sentimientos de amor entre ellos dos.

Odiaba las mentiras y se sentía verdaderamente disgustado al saber que ahora se encontraría viviendo en una.

* * *

agradecimientos a mi beta chihoko por su corrección, subiré todos los caps que tengo acá de golpe, así que este seria un maratón. nos vemos en el cap 8 donde explicare un poco porque no había actualizado en meses.


	6. Capítulo V: El programa

We Got Married

Capítulo V

" _El programa"_

El tiempo es algo interesante, se puede usar como un objeto aunque no sea tangible; y corre a una velocidad arrolladora, aunque no sea auto de carreras. Con esta combinación, los sucesos que ocurren en su curso llegan a parecer inverosímiles.

Le era difícil de creer que ahora se hallara en esa situación. Recordaba claramente cómo días atrás había llegado a su habitación de hotel, con los nervios a flor de piel y la voz temblando de la emoción. Incluso, su mejor amigo se extrañó cuando al verlo lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para posteriormente soltar un grito ahogado mientras saltaba de la emoción.

El tailandés se quedó desconcertado cuando el japonés ignoró sus preguntas y se encerró en su habitación. No podía negar que al finalizar la sesión se había sentido extremadamente incómodo; pues se daba cuenta, por primera vez, de la gran piscina de superficialidad en la que se había sumergido. Sin embargo, en el trayecto de la productora a su casa, se había permitido una merecida dosis de pensamientos positivos; dejando que su lado _fanboy_ saliera a flote sin complejo alguno.

Se creyó loco cuando a mitad de la noche, en medio de uno de sus (cada vez más comunes) ataques de insomnio, se dio cuenta de la risa ahogada que estaba soltando en medio de la nada. La emoción le desbordaba de los poros: " _ésta es la emoción de un fan al saber que trabajara con su ídolo codo a codo"_ ; pensó, dándole sentido al cúmulo de emociones que agitaban su pecho.

El tener la oportunidad de trabajar con la persona que has admirado desde la infancia, era algo que descolocaría a cualquiera. Yuuri no era la excepción. Recordaba con algo de gracia, cómo esa risa extraña se hacía cortado por el dolor punzante de su costilla fisurada, haciéndolo soltar un sonido similar al de un gruñido. Sin embargo, tal dolor sólo quedó como un hecho jocoso en su memoria.

Ahora, en el momento en que se encontraba, maldecía que fuera éste el indicador de que se estaba sumergiendo en la inconsciencia de sucesos que no debería tener permitido observar:

"— _¡Apresúrate amor! —el grito de emoción se escuchó por toda la casa—. ¡Ya va a comenzar!_

 _El hombre, con rostro cansado y aura agotada, se acercó a su eufórica esposa y le sonrió con ternura. Agradecía internamente que el dichoso programa fuera transmitido los sábados, ya que al día siguiente podría despertarse tarde._

— _Esta temporada estás mucho de más emocionada que otras, ¿porq…?_

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se vio interrumpido por el chillido de emoción que lanzó su mujer: una curiosa mezcla de emoción y exasperación._

— _¡Esta temporada redujeron el número de parejas, sólo hay tres y dos de ellas son parejas de hombres!_

— _Ahora todo tiene sentido —murmuró en voz baja, dirigiendo su mirada al televisor._ "

La sensación de conciencia invadió rápidamente su cuerpo. Esa visión era clara, era de un suceso contemporáneo. Ahí se encontraba él, en su camerino, probándose diferentes trajes; con Michelle Crispino manoseando sus cabellos y su hermana Sala recreando el maquillaje que había usado en la entrevista.

Viendo cómo daba inicio el programa.

Ahora habían añadido un segmento en el que los componentes de cada pareja se reunieran al final de algunos episodios y dieran opiniones de lo que esperaban vivir durante esa semana.

Esa misma noche, luego de la emisión del primer episodio, serían grabados hasta llegar al respectivo hogar que compartían con su pareja ese año. El asiático agradeció internamente que ser entrevistado luego de la emisión de un episodio no fuera algo semanal. Le habían aclarado desde el principio que sería algo que se realizaría sólo en ocasiones especiales. Al ser éste el primer episodio de la temporada, era algo que ameritaba hacerse.

—¡Ya va a comenzar! —chilló la italiana con emoción. Llevaba una hora parloteando sobre las ganas que tenía de ver cómo lucía el maquillaje que había hecho en pantalla.

Efectivamente, la transmisión dio inicio. El tono meloso y las letras coreanas sobre un delicado fondo donde se mezclaban varios tipos de rosas, eran la clara señal del comienzo de lo que sería el programa.

₪ **Air on _ 6 de enero**

La expresión de amargura en ese rostro contrastaba enormemente con sus facciones angelicales.

—Buenas noches, soy Yuri Plisetsky, de la agrupación _Ágape._ Bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de _We Got Married._ Fui designado como "El Cupido" encargado de, cómo los fans han designado a la pareja, el _Victuuri_ : nombre que nació de la combinación de los nombres de los integrantes y que ganó popularidad luego de que salieran las fotos con la tableta informativa sobre la pareja en nuestra página web —soltó con amargura, respirando con lentitud, preparándose mentalmente para la frase que estaba por salir de sus labios—. Me hace TAN feliz estar aquí esta noche, que no sé por dónde comenzar a narrar —tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió la puñalada de la deshonra enterrarse en su pecho. El sarcasmo en sus palabras no hacía más que demostrar que la ironía, nunca había venido en un empaque (ruso) tan compacto.

El traje blanco que portaba combinaba al calce con su lacio cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos verdes. El arco guindando en uno de sus hombros, con esas llamativas flechas con corazones en las puntas, lo hacían sentir ridículo y humillado a límites inimaginables.

—La pareja estará conformada en primer lugar por Víctor Nikiforov, proveniente de Rusia. Líder, vocalista y bailarín principal de la agrupación _MorfEros_. Ahora verán a continuación la entrevista que le realizamos antes de conocer a su futuro esposo —gruñó señalando un pequeño televisor a su costado.

La imagen se fue acercando hasta enfocarse por completo en el hombre sentado en una pequeña habitación blanca. Portaba una ajustada camiseta negra de mangas corta, la cual resaltaba su fornida musculatura y sus brazos notablemente ejercitados; un collar militar decoraba su cuello. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado, dejando apenas el flequillo cubriendo parte de su ojo izquierdo; dándole un aire parecido al del joven cadete militar que representó en su último video musical de ese año.

—Hola mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, es un placer poder participar en este programa —dice de forma alegre y, como es costumbre, aparece la pregunta realizada en la pantalla, mas no se escucha ninguna voz.

*(¿Cómo espera que sea su pareja?)*

El joven se coloca los dedos en la barbilla de forma pensativa, como si analizara la respuesta con sumo cuidado.

—No espero algo en particular, solo estoy curioso. Después de acosar a la producción un buen rato y sacarle unas cuantas canas a mi mánager, sólo obtuve como respuesta que es proveniente de Japón.

*(¿Eso le inquieta?)*

Se puede ver una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios antes de que se dignara a responder.

—Para nada, la verdad me gusta la variedad cultural, así que sin duda sería interesante convivir con alguien con una cultura totalmente diferente a la mía. Sin duda debe ser una experiencia enriquecedora.

*(¿Qué será lo primero que haga al conocer a su esposo o esposa?)*

Con la máxima lentitud que se puede permitir, apartó el mechón de cabello de su rostro. Dejó totalmente expuestos sus orbes azules. Su mirada se hace penetrante y su voz baja un decibel, mira fijamente a la cámara como si ésta fuera su pareja.

Toda el aura de seriedad se pierde cuando sonríe de forma tan grande que un corazón parece formarse en sus labios.

—Tener una cita con ella por supuesto.

*(¿Está nervioso?)*

—En lo absoluto, de hecho, estoy bastante emocionado. Casualmente escuché a los productores decir que mi pareja era una persona muy hermosa y de carácter amable, simplemente muero por conocerla.

La imagen en pantalla cambió en un instante a lo que parecía ser un mapa de la ciudad de Seúl, con una ruta marcada en color rosado fosforescente. El adolescente ruso nuevamente hizo su aparición a un lado del televisor.

—Como podrán ver en pantalla, el reto para conocerse impuesto a la pareja fue la carrera de obstáculos —explicó señalando el mapa a su lado—. Para los nuevos espectadores, les informo que esta ruta consiste en colocar a ambos miembros de la pareja, espalda contra espalda, en un mismo punto de partida e iniciar la carrera. El reto ahora es llegar a tiempo a la cita. Los desafíos impuestos a ambos fueron escogidos por la audiencia, así que el nivel de dificultad que deben afrontar es diferente.

—Cabe destacar que, al completar cada reto, se le será dada una tarjeta informativa a cada participante. Está contendrá datos como: la vestimenta de su pareja, la apariencia del lugar de la reunión y, finalmente, la ubicación de dicho lugar —puntualizó dando un imperceptible suspiro antes de seguir hablando—. Ahora, antes de continuar con el reto, permítanme presentar al segundo integrante del _Victuuri_. En su entrevista exclusiva antes de conocer a su pareja, con ustedes, Katsuki Yuuri. Proveniente de Japón; líder, vocalista y bailarín principal de la agrupación _Crystal Heart_.

—Hola, soy Katsuki Yuuri, buenas noches a todos —saludo con una sonrisa reservada, que contrastaba con su apariencia, además de su atuendo. La perfecta delineación de sus cejas y el brillo del tono dorado sobre sus párpados, convierten sus ojos en un punto de atracción inmediato, resaltando el pardo rojizo de éstos.

La pregunta no es escuchada por la audiencia; pero, como es costumbre, se coloca en un cartel digital para ser leída por el televidente.

*(¿Cuáles son sus expectativas en cuanto a la relación que tendrá con su cónyuge?)*

—A decir verdad, no tengo ningún tipo de expectativas. Me sentiré bendecido si resulta ser una persona con la que sea fácil llevarse, una sincera sonrisa y una actitud animada —explica con simpleza, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa más natural. Sintiéndose más relajado.

*(¿Estás nervioso?)*

—Sí, estoy nervioso. Escuché que mi pareja no es nativa de Corea —se queda callado por un momento pensando en la situación lingüística de su cónyuge—. No creo que mi pareja sea también de Japón, así que espero que maneje un buen nivel de inglés, o al menos un lenguaje en el que nos podamos comunicar a gusto —confiere apartando la mirada de la pantalla por algunos instantes.

*(¿Es usted capaz de hablar varias lenguas?)*

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su cara, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado la imagen que deseaba dar.

—Sí… se podría decir que soy conocedor de varias lenguas —con la misma rapidez que esa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, el color rojo lo atacó de igual manera, notándosele algo avergonzado por el significado de sus palabras.

*(¿Cuántas es capaz de hablar?)*

El joven se aclaró la garganta, antes de responder.

—Japonés, inglés, tailandés, francés y un aceptable nivel de ruso y coreano; de hecho estudié Idiomas Modernos en la universidad.

Se le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más, preguntando datos básicos como su comida favorita o el nombre de su primera mascota, notándose desanimado al momento de contestar esta última. Al finalizar la entrevista la imagen fue tomada nuevamente por el joven Cupido; el cual explicó de forma rápida el lugar de partida de la carrera, el tiempo que tendría para llegar a su cita y el lugar de ésta.

Un reloj apareció a un costado de la pantalla, para que la audiencia pudiera ver el tiempo que se tomó cada uno en completar el reto. Se podía ver a ambos integrantes de la pareja, espalda contra espalda, en medio de una calle cubierta en su totalidad de nieve, confiriéndole un aspecto puro.

La calle había sido seleccionada cuidadosamente por el aura romántica que emitía: la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el rostro de ambos jóvenes; los copos de nieve caían con lentitud dando la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, efecto logrado gracias a la posición estática de ambas figuras; la escenografía perfecta para el inicio de una historia de amor.

—Hermosos árboles —dijo el platinado en voz alta, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la del contrario para tomarla.

Muchas personas no habrían notado la referencia, pero el azabache la captó al instante: esa era la primera línea de la obra de teatro donde Yakov Feltsman, el mánager original de Nikiforov, lo había descubierto.

—Sí, muy hermosos —respondió aceptando la mano que buscaba la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Por un momento pudo escuchar los suspiros encantados de las féminas que verían el programa.

El platinado sonrió, apretando levemente aquella mano.

—Mañana será un día más —continuó recitando su antiguo libreto casi por inercia.

—¿Eso le preocupa? —preguntó el azabache exagerando su tono de pregunta. Ese tono característico que suele escucharse en los escenarios de teatro y que permite que, aún el que se encuentre sentado en las últimas filas de un escenario, entienda la connotación del texto recitado.

—No… —admitió— Pero, ¿qué quiere que diga? Estando a espalda de un hombre como usted, hay que hablar de cualquier cosa como, por ejemplo: "mañana será un día más", "hermosos árboles" —musitó con curiosidad. Sabía que el azabache también había surgido en el mundo del espectáculo recitando ese mismo libreto.

 _¿Por qué lo había elegido?_ Era una pregunta que parecía de forma inevitable en su mente.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Yuuri, su ídolo había decidido modificar un poco el texto original. Dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, decidió dar por terminada la charla, con la misma frase que había utilizado la mujer de la obra para alejarlo de ella.

—No se preocupe por mí y retírese hacia el otro extremo de la calle, el reto ha comenzado —indicó con una inusual confianza, tocando la campana a su costado (la cual daba inicio a la carrera); antes de salir corriendo.

Ambos eran conscientes de que los que vieran el programa y fueran fans de ambos podrían hacer la conexión; pues la obra no solo fue el nacimiento de Víctor Nikiforov como actor, también había sido el primer guión utilizado por Katsuki en su primera audición. Había sido la elección adecuada de palabras, ocasionarían ante el público una ola de curiosidad. Ya podían imaginarse el _boom_ en las redes sociales que ocasionaría un acto tan simple, cosa que era más que beneficiosa para su carrera artística.

La imagen en pantalla cambió rápidamente, mostrando los retos, comenzando por el mayor en la pareja. Al parecer, ese último videoclip con temática militar había sido el puñal en la espalda del platinado en esta ocasión; pues todos los retos impuestos por el programa eran de una dificultad física digna de un circuito de entrenamiento. Desde escalar una pared hasta recorrer varios metros, balanceándose a través de tubos. Su único instrumento eran sus manos y unos guantes dejados con consideración a un lado del obstáculo.

La imagen cambió de nuevo. El joven Cupido se burló discretamente de la suerte de Nikiforov, mientras manifestaba la buena suerte que había corrido el japonés, dejando ver cómo se las había apañado en sus retos.

Cosas como comerse un helado en menos de un minuto, ensuciando en extremo su rostro por la rapidez con la que debía ingerirlo; o bailar en la calle con una viejecita; siendo en definitiva, el más complicado, correr por la ciudad buscando 20 fans suyas. El objetivo de tal acto era tomarse una _selfie_ con ellas y que postearan el _hashtag_ _#WeGotMarried2017_.

Ahora se podía ver al joven asiático 'trotar' con prisa por la calle. Una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor ensombrecía su rostro. No podía darse el lujo de correr: la fisura en su costilla, lograba hacer que algo tan sencillo como respirar llegara a ser una acción molesta. Además, el hecho de estar en una zona tan transitada era algo que no ayudaba a su causa. Pudo localizar su objetivo unos metros más allá del cruce de la calle, esperó impacientemente la luz peatonal y se apresuró al sujeto de traje.

—Felicidades, aquí está la última pista —dijo extendiéndole el sobre con los datos. El azabache murmuró algo parecido a un "gracias", antes de hacer una leve reverencia y tomar el papel entre sus manos.

"Cafetería 2224, calle 14. Chaqueta negra" Los últimos datos necesarios para llegar al lugar de la cita y poder identificar al que sería su esposo por ese año.

Agradeció internamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba el lugar, y a decir verdad era lógico, pues habían estado corriendo por la ciudad desde temprano en la mañana. El programa tenía por costumbre hacer un pequeño juego de pistas para hacer que los "novios" se encontraran, así podían asegurarse de brindarle al público momentos divertidos donde podían reírse de las absurdas tareas que los participantes tenían que cumplir.

Podía sentir el nerviosismo comerle desde adentro, al momento que se acercaba al lugar del encuentro. No era como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar: aunque no hubo un ensayo, había recibido indicaciones precisas de lo que debía hacer. Algo tan fácil como sentarse en una cafetería, entrando en calor, y esperar a que su ahora esposo llegara al lugar. Claro, debía prepararse para fingir sorpresa.

Le dio un vistazo nervioso a la cámara y ésta le hizo un gesto de "dos" con la mano. Eso sólo significaba una cosa y era que Víctor estaba por entrar al lugar.

Cerró brevemente los ojos intentando concentrarse, apenas un parpadeo. Pudo sentir claramente al otro acercarse por su costado, hasta sentarse en la silla frente a él. Se le notaba algo agitado y se podía apreciar una leve capa de sudor correr por su frente, además de un leve rubor en sus mejillas a causa del esfuerzo físico.

Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y pudo apreciar cómo el platinado pasaba su lengua por sus labios para quitar la resequedad de estos antes de dignarse a hablar.

—Víctor Nikiforov —se presentó extendiendo una mano hacia el japonés.

—Yuuri Katsuki —respondió con una sonrisa decorando sus labios. La timidez aflorando en su mirada.

—Un placer —dijo el albino, al momento que dejaba un beso en el dorso de su mano.

En un acto reflejo, apartó la mano con rapidez y rió con nerviosismo. Sabía que tenían que actuar de forma que, al ser vista en televisión nacional, alborotara a la joven audiencia. Pero que su ídolo se mantuviera con una actitud coqueta a su persona, le ponía nervioso.

Al pasar de los minutos se encontraban sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, difícil de disolver. Por más que el albino tratara de sacarle conversación, él no respondía con más que con monosílabos.

Escuchó un falso sonido de tos que dirigió su mirada a los camarógrafos y al ayudante de producción. Pudo leer en sus labios la palabra "libreto". Su incomodidad aumentó al pensar en tomar una actitud que no era la suya.

—¿Sientes algo por Isabella? —soltó de improviso el platinado. El azabache no pudo evitar tensarse por la pregunta repentina, se estaba saliendo del libreto.

A el tampoco le agradaba la idea de seguir un guión… "aunque", penso de forma tentadora, puesto que si no podía seguirlo, mucho menos podría salirse de él. Acabó agradeciendo la pregunta; siendo que era algo que sí podía responder con naturalidad.

—Para nada, es como mi hermanita —respondió con sinceridad.

—¡ _Wow_! —exclamó con sorpresa—, eso significa que su esposo la tendrá difícil, ¿no?

—Bueno… no dejaré que la lastime—aclaró tomando un sorbo del vaso que estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa, desde incluso antes de entrar a la cafetería.

—Yuuri es como un lindo hermano mayor que se pone celoso con facilidad —afirmó ocasionado que el sonrojo en las mejillas del japonés aumentara.

Sin afirmar ni negar, desvió su mirada hacia el interior del local. Sabía que era una mala idea formar parte de esto; ni siquiera el hecho de tener a su ídolo al frente, lograba animarlo. Se sentía expuesto, no sólo por tener a su casi esposo y a los camarógrafos observándolo, pendientes de cada respuesta que daba y con claras intenciones de hacerlo hablar. Era consciente de que debía hacerlo, le estaban pagando por estar ahí. Tenía un contrato que lo obligaba a ello, pero las palabras simplemente no salían y no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlas salir; quería quedarse callado.

—¿Tienes novia? —volvió a escuchar.

—No.

—¿Ex-novias? —preguntó Víctor con una emoción curiosa.

—Sin comentarios.

—¡Hablemos de mí! —exclamó con mucha emoción—. Mi primera novia fue…

— _Stop!_ —gritó Yuuri. No era algo que necesitara saber y dudaba que las fanáticas quisieran verlos hablar de sus anteriores relaciones.

El albino soltó un suspiro agotado, y el japonés no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era claro que el ruso se estaba esforzando por hacer una atmosfera agradable. De improviso, pudo notar cómo los ojos azules se abrieron con entusiasmo.

—¿Has patinado en hielo alguna vez? —preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Si la respuesta del japonés era negativa, estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro: podía crear una situación en la que el asiático se aferrara a él mientras le enseñaba a patinar y le daría al programa justo lo que buscaban, una atmósfera en la que naciera el amor.

—No… —respondió sin ganas de ir a dicho lugar.

Una sonrisa de un millón de rublos se extendió por el rostro del platinado.

—Vayamos ahora mismo —anunció, poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de su ahora pareja.

₪ **Air off _ 6 de enero**

Un suspiro de satisfacción se escuchó por la habitación.

—Estás listo —soltó la joven italiana, quitándole de encima la tela que protegía su vestuario.

Podía sentir un nudo en su estómago cada vez más grande. El programa estaba por terminar y pronto tendría que hacer su segunda entrevista. Soltó un suspiro lento, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, para posteriormente rellenarlos con aire nuevo.

—No estés nervioso —subrayó el joven su costado, dando un último toque a su cabello—. Las cosas cambiaron mucho para esta temporada, tanto así que cada pareja tiene un estilista y un maquillador personal —tras terminar el último retoque, apretó el hombro del joven tratando de conferir algo de calma a su ser.

—Incluso tiene un Cupido personal —volvió a hablar ahora apretando ambos hombros, mientras giraba la silla en dirección a la salida—. Ahora lúcete —lo animó ansioso.

El muchacho le agradaba, era torpe en lo social e intimidante si se trataba de su hermana, pero era dedicado y resultaba alguien agradable si te daba la oportunidad. Además, ahora él era el medio por el cual su trabajo sería lucido ante el mundo. Sin duda tenía que hacerlo resplandecer, su trabajo estaba hecho… Sólo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.


End file.
